


Strike for Love, and Strike for Fear

by Itskateak



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/F, F/M, Kristanna, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Violence, Work In Progress, as usual, hans is a jerk, have you seen frozen, i don't have the patience for that, i just wanted to write gay fanfiction, ive been working on a production of frozen and my imagination just goes wild, more tags will be added when I can think better and well, not really edited or beta read, there's more than one, when i didn't come out of one of the worst rehearsals ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itskateak/pseuds/Itskateak
Summary: Princess Elsa of Arendelle had finally come of age. She hadn't been seen in a very long time, and the people could only imagine what she would be like. Very few people had seen her in the time she'd been hidden away. The coronation was a beautiful ceremony, and the kingdom readily accepted her as their Queen.It's a shame that the evening ended how it did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very gay for Elsa. That's it.  
Also, this hasn't been proofread or beta read. I just wanted to write it. I'll come back and fix things up eventually.  
\- KateAK

The morning sun rose above the mountains of Arendelle, painting the fjord with reds and oranges. Elsa had been awake for hours by then, and she watched as the light began to peek over the horizon. She stood silently near the window, eyes trailing left to right as she took in the sunrise. Coronation day had arrived. The day she had practiced for over and over again, her entire life. This was the day she was to become Queen. She took in a deep breath to soothe her nerves and the growing anxiety. Today, the gates would be open. And today, she would finally open up the door. 

"Your highness? May I come in?" A voice called after a knock. Elsa turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder. 

"Yes, please do." The door opened, and the friendly face of her most faithful attendant over the last three or four years was revealed.

Nastassia Dantra was a tall woman, taller than Elsa herself. She had soft, mahogany hair that was braided and pinned up. Her warm, honey-colored eyes crinkled at the edges as she smiled brightly at Elsa. Her uniform was a dark purple with gold accents to match the kingdom's colors. She was beautiful, to say it simply. She was kind and caring and very dedicated to her job. Nastassia was nothing less than a friend to Elsa, though she'd never admit it out loud.

"Good morning, Nastassia." Elsa greeted before looking out the window again. Nastassia bustled about the room, picking up books and stray items. 

"Morning, your highness. Did you sleep well?" 

"Not exactly. The nerves kept me awake. And you?" Elsa stepped away from the window and gently sat down on the edge of a bench. Nastassia smiled at her over her shoulder as she reshelved the books in her arms.

"As well as I could. I'm terribly excited if I'm honest. Are you ready to begin?" She clasped her hands in front of her. Elsa sighed and stood.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

****

Nastassia ran her fingers through Elsa's hair, detangling the platinum blonde strands. The princess watched quietly in the mirror as her servant worked. She hummed softly as she started to braid her hair. She was very careful and diligent, determined to make sure the hair would stay in place. It was essential as a Queen to present herself in a very regal way. 

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. She felt she could relax around Nastassia and let her guard down a little. It had been a long time since she felt she could do that with anyone. She leaned back slightly.

"You alright, your highness?" Nastassia asked around a bobby pin secured between her teeth.

"Yes, just fine, thank you." She paused for a moment. "Would you still like to be my attendant once I am crowned? I will need one, and I wanted to ask you first since you have been so loyal to me."

"I would be honored, your majesty." Nastassia stepped back and admired her work. "It's almost time to open the gates." 

Elsa sighed and stood. She walked to the mannequin dressed in her coronation gown and cloak. "I suppose I must."

Nastassia assisted her out of the silk robe she wore and folded it up. She reached around the mannequin and unlaced the gown. The fabric was soft under her fingertips, and she wished her uniform was made of that material. She unclipped the cloak and laid it on the ground. 

Elsa watched as she meticulously deconstructed the dress. The woman pulled it off the model and turned to the future queen. She bunched the dress up on her arms, and Elsa obediently spun back around. She raised her arms, and Nastassia slipped the dress over her head, taking great care to avoid messing with her hair. Elsa tugged on the sleeves to put them in place. Nastassia pulled on the laces of the corset, tightening it to a comfortable hug. She crouched and smoothed the skirts of the dress out.

"This is beautiful. Who made it?" Elsa inquired, admiring the color and make of the garment. 

"Vivian did, your majesty." Nastassia collected the cloak and moved to the woman's front. She pulled it around Elsa's shoulders and secured it. Elsa raised her chin slightly to allow her hands more space.

"Give her my compliments if I don't see her soon. And Nastasia?"

"Yes, your majesty?" Nastassia had turned to collect the matching gloves for Elsa but paused at the call of her name.

"If we are to be working together for the foreseeable future, please just call me Elsa. We've known each other long enough that you may be permitted to call me by my name." Elsa slid the gloves on, shoulders unconsciously relaxing. She could conceal her powers much easier. 

"Of course, your...my apologies. Is there anything else you need, Elsa?" Nastassia furrowed her brows for a moment as the name sat foreign on her tongue. 

"A few moments alone. Thank you for your assistance." Nastassia nodded and curtsied. She shut the door softly on the way out. It was an hour to the coronation itself, and she still had to prepare. Princess Anna should be awake and ready by now, but she knew the tendencies of the younger royal. She quickly strode down the hall to her room and knocked on the door.

"Princess Anna?" She called before knocking. "Princess Anna?"

"Yeah?" The tired voice of Anna was muffled through the door. Nastassia smiled to herself.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am." 

"No, you didn't wake me. I've been up for hours." Anna yawned then fell silent. Nastassia waited for a moment, listening. She could hear Anna snoring softly. "Ah- Who is it?"

"Still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." She placed her hand on the handle, prepared to enter.

"Of course....ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am?" Nastassia snickered lightly. Anna had always been an excellent source of entertainment in the mostly-empty palace. 

"My sister's...cornoration....it's coronation day!" The sound of excited footsteps bustling around suddenly followed along with Anna's bubbly exclamations and songs.

"Kai, would you mind? Greta?" The two passing servants nodded and entered Anna's room to prepare for the coronation. Nastassia continued down the hall to keep an eye on everyone.

****

Elsa watched as ice crept up the candlestick and decorative ornament. She placed them down in panic and pulled her gloves on. It was only for today. She only had to do this today, and then she could stay hidden away. The anxiety swirled inside her chest, and she began to pace. It was only for a few moments, she knew, where she needed to hold the ball and scepter with her gloves off. Those few moments could change everything. She took a deep, decisive breath and strode to her doors.

For a moment, she hesitated, hands hovering just over the handles. Did she have to do this? She wasn't prepared. Elsa chewed on her lip and furrowed her brow. One day, she would have to stand before her people, whether she was ready or not. She took hold of the door handles and took another deep breath before pulling them open.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates." She ordered, and the servants lining the hall rushed to obey. 

It was only for today, she reminded herself. Tonight, it would be over, and things could go back to normal.

At least, that's what she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah this got popular pretty quickly and I’m psyched!  
\- KateAK

  
Nastassia smoothed her dress down in the mirror. Just like everything the palace staff made, it was gorgeous and meticulously crafted. It fit her perfectly and accentuated every curve of her body beautifully. Elsa had invited her to the ball as a thank you for her service. 

She admired the garment for a few more moments, turning this way and that to see how it moved. She felt like a royal. None of the dresses she’d worn before were measured to fit her. They were always too short for her, but this one was perfect. She grinned and turned away from the mirror. 

The gates had just opened, and Nastassia felt a tugging need to find the future Queen and do any final fix-ups before they went into the chapel. She slipped out of her room and found the back ways to avoid the main crowd. Elsa would most likely be on a balcony overlooking the gates themselves. 

Nastassia was almost giddy as she strode through the halls. Paintings of previous Kings and Queens lined the walls. The new flags were hung in spaces by the windows. They were beautifully designed, as always, with Elsa’s portrait silhouette in gold over purple and green. She smiled to herself for a brief moment and rounded the corner. 

Elsa stood near the window, hands held in front of her. Her shoulders were rigid as she watched the citizens flood into the palace. The deep purple cloak was spread out to her right, showing she’d just come from her room. 

Nastassia approached her side and curtseyed in greeting. “I came to check if there was anything else you needed before the ceremony.” 

“No, I don’t believe I need anything...other than it to be over. Thank you.” Elsa responded, looking at Nastassia. 

“Could I look at your cloak for a moment? I would feel safer being sure that if someone were to accidentally step on it, you won’t be choked.” Elsa nodded and turned towards the taller woman. 

Nastassia checked the clasp on the cloak itself, making sure it was secure. She pulled it over Elsa’s shoulders a little more and tested the clip that kept it tethered to the front of the dress. 

“Is it up to your satisfaction?” Elsa teased with a small smile. 

“It surpasses my standards.” She smoothed the fabric down with her fingers gently and reached around her torso to adjust how the cloak laid and would trail. “There. Perfect.”

”Thank you.” Elsa paused, and looked Nastassia over. “You look beautiful.”

She flushed lightly and smiled. “But between you and me, you will surely outshine me.”   
  
Elsa waved her off. “Do not sell yourself short. The dress is gorgeous, and it matches you well. Excuse me.” She moved around Nastassia and began to stride off down the hallway. 

Nastassia took the moment to watch the people come into the castle, before it clicked in her head. “Hang on-” She turned and raced after Elsa. “Did you just call me gorgeous?”

The Future Queen smiled as the servant caught up to her. 

****

Nastassia stood in the pews of the church, watching as Elsa proceeded down the aisle to the choir. She appeared calm, but Nastassia knew that she was anxious beyond belief. People around her whispered quietly. It had been years since she had been seen. 

“She’s beautiful, mommy!” A little girl murmured in excitement. Nastassia bit back a smile.

A Duke in the row ahead of her leaned over and whispered conspiratorially to his bodyguards. She eyed him curiously, wondering how such a man of small stature could fill the room with his ego. He was an older gentleman, but seemed to have thick, grey hair. She peered closer and noticed the edge of a hair piece. With a smirk, she turned back to watch the procession. 

Princess Anna waved to someone from her place by the stairs and Nastassia noticed a young man wave back. He was sandwiched between two large men. The man himself was dressed in white and had ginger hair, not unlike Anna’s own. He was a noble, perhaps a prince.   
  
Nastassia turned her attention back to the elder sister. 

Elsa paused before the Bishop and bowed her head gracefully. He gently slid a golden tiara into her hair, and it sat securely. She straightened up and hesitantly reached for the orb and scepter.   
  
The Bishop must’ve said something to her, because she froze in place. He spoke to her in hushed whispers, and she barely nodded her head to say she understood.   
  
Elsa tugged nervously at her gloves and laid them shakily on the pillow. Gingerly, she picked up the orb and scepter. She turned to face her people, jaw clenched and back rigid. Her eyes flickered downwards as the Bishop was speaking, and she held her breath.

Nastassia leaned forward and noticed what appeared to be ice starting to creep up the orb and scepter.

“Queen Elsa of Arendelle!” Elsa immediately placed the items down before hastily pulling her gloves on again. She turned back and looked over the crowd in the pews. She looked far more relaxed and relieved. It was over. 

Nastassia met the Queen’s gaze and gave her a small thumbs up. 

Elsa smiled. 

****

The ball was incredibly warm. Music drifted over the chatter and couples danced gaily in the center of the floor. Servants weaved in and out offering drinks and food to the guests, many of which took the offer.  
  
Nastassia slipped in for a few minutes to gauge the mood of the room and people. She slid out just as quietly as she entered and went to find Elsa. She darted down the hall and around to the other side of the ballroom.   


Elsa turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and looked relieved to see Nastassia. “Thank goodness.”

”Your highness, are you alright?” Nastassia slowed and gave a quick bow of her head.   


“I need you to fetch something for me quickly.” Elsa had her arms crossed with her hands hidden in the cloak.   


“Of course. What is it?”   


“My other pair of gloves, please. I tore this pair.” She explained. Nastassia nodded and turned on her heel. She immediately broke into a light jog, knowing that Elsa would be announced in the ballroom soon.   


Luckily, the Queen’s room wasn’t far and Nastassia entered. The vanity had a few drawers, which is where she’d hidden the extra pair of gloves. She opened the drawer and grabbed the matching set for the coronation dress. She slid the compartment shut and turned to leave.   


A glimmer caught her eye for a moment, and she examined the candlestick and orb sitting on the table under King Agnarr’s portrait from his coronation. She lightly traced a finger down the side of the orb, confirming her suspicions that it was covered in ice. The candlestick was the same.   


Nastassia dried her hand on her dress as she left the room.   


****  


Elsa looked incredibly relieved when Nastassia came back in sight. She met her halfway down the hall.   


“Here,” Nastassia passed them off, furrowing her brow slightly as one of Elsa’s bare hands reached to take the gloves. “What happened to the other pair?”

”I disposed of them once I noticed the tear. Thank you so much.” Elsa pulled them on and her shoulders relaxed. “What’s it like?”

”What’s what like?” Nastassia tilted her head.   


“The party.”

”Warm, but lively. They’re so happy to be able to be here. I’m sure it was wonderful when the gates were open all those years ago.” She explained. “I should go back inside. If you need me, please don’t hesitate to ask for me.”   


“Of course. Thank you, again.” Elsa smiled gently. 

“It’s what I’m here for.” Nastassia nodded as Kai approached.   


“Your majesty, are you ready?” She heard him ask as she walked down the hall to return to the party. She slipped back in unnoticed by most, and she mingled with the crowd. Everyone was so cheerful and happy. It made her smile.   
  
The music quieted down and everyone turned as Kai stepped out. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”   


Elsa calmly walked in, hands clasped in front of her. She ascended the stairs, the cloak trailing behind her. The pattern was displayed fully. She nodded her head in greeting to the crowd, who applauded.   


Nastassia wove her way through to get closer. She bumped into a taller man, and quietly apologized.   


“It’s quite alright.” He mumbled in return.

She glanced up at him, recognizing his auburn hair. Something in his kind gaze made her uneasy so she ducked her head and stepped away.

“Princess Anna of Arendelle.” Anna ran in and slowed to a stop in awe. She waved awkwardly, but had a broad and excited smile plastered on her face. A woman near Nastassia waved back.   


Kai walked to Anna and gently guided her to stand near Elsa.   


“Here? Are you sure?” She whispered, looking unsure. Nastassia gave her an encouraging smile as the crowd began to mingle.   
  
“Miss, might I ask for your name?” Nastassia turned at the voice and found the ginger prince had returned.   


“Nastassia Dantra.” She dipped her head in respect. 

“Oh, my. Do you have a title?” He asked.   


“No. I’m just the Queen’s attendant.” The prince looked surprised.   


“Really? I expected you to be a princess or noble, at the very least. Care to dance?” He offered his hand and she hesitantly took it, sending a wayward glance to Elsa as she was lead off.   


“You haven’t told me your name.” Nastassia pointed out once they had started to waltz. 

“My apologies, Miss Dantra. I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.” Hans spun her out before allowing her to roll back in.   
  
“A pleasure, your highness.” She responded. As she spun under his arm, she caught sight of Elsa and Anna quietly arguing. Hans blocked her view before she could figure out what was going on.   


“How long have you worked here?” Hans drifted farther into the crowd of dancers.   


“Four years. Three as the Queen’s attendant, specifically.” Nastassia cranes her neck to find Elsa, but Hans took that moment to lean her into a dip.   


“It’s intriguing how a woman of your beauty could be in such a low position.” He brought her back up, and she felt her chest tighten with indignation. They stepped around and Nastassia noticed Elsa leaving the ballroom while Anna stared sadly after her.   


“Would you excuse me?” Nastassia coldly pulled away from Hans and moved off into the crowd before he could protest. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'll say this again just to be clear: I'm currently just writing this out for fun and will eventually come back to edit and fix things. Maybe add more detail. Just that sort of stuff.  
I'm also working on a production of Frozen right now and it's taking over my life slowly but surely.  
-KateAK

Nastassia stopped short in the hall and peered down either side. She stepped further out and furrowed her brow. 

"Come on, where'd you go?" She muttered, searching for Elsa. The Queen could disappear quickly if she really wanted to. 

Nastassia walked partway down the hallway and spotted the end of a deep purple cloak rounding the corner. She started to follow before thinking better of it. If Elsa had left after an argument, she most likely wanted to be alone for a few moments to compose herself. Besides, she was off-duty for the rest of the night. It wasn't exactly her job to tend to the Queen, but she would if the need came up. With a sigh, the servant turned and entered the party again.

She bumped into someone while weaving through the crowd. The force nearly knocked her over, but they caught her. She looked up to see a fair-skinned man holding her waist. He had dark hair and light eyes that seemed to hold the cosmos. A light smattering of freckles painted the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones. He smiled, flashing off a set of perfect teeth. 

"I'm so sorry." Nastassia blinked in shock and her face turned red in embarrassment. This was the second time she'd bumped into someone this evening.

"It's quite alright. I wasn't watching where I was going." People around them started to move and dance, so he gently took her hand and led her into the chosen dance. She spotted Hans and Anna dancing together. Silently, she noted to keep an eye on them as much as she could. Anna was known for having her head up in the clouds, and Nastassia didn't want her to be taken advantage of, even though she knew Hans wouldn't be so improper as to do that. "Since I so improperly asked you to dance, even though I didn't even ask, I might as well ask your name."

"Nastassia Dantra. May I inquire after yours?" 

"Viscount Edward Brice, at your service, Miss." Edward smiled again.

"Well, Viscount, I am at your service. I'm only an attendant here. No one too special." Nastassia ducked her head in respect. It had been a while since she had been around so many nobles. The thought made her oddly nervous. It was most likely because Anna and Elsa were more friends than strictly royals.

"That's not true. I'm sure you're someone incredibly special if you were allowed to attend the ball tonight." Edward spun her around as the music picked up in tempo.

"Honestly, I am really not. I've just worked with the Queen for a few years now and she wanted to say thank you." Nastassia glimpsed Hans dragging Anna off through the crowd to an alcove. 

"Miss Dantra, your service is noted. Now, will you dance with me?" Edward took a small step back and properly offered his hand.

"Viscount Brice, it would be my honor." She accepted his hand and they joined the dance once again.

****

“If I’d known you wouldn’t have been able to keep up, I wouldn’t have accepted!” Nastassia laughed politely as Edward panted. They had escaped to the walls to allow him to collect himself. The band had played song after song that led to energetic dancing. 

“How in the world are you not out of breath?” Edward asked, breathily. 

Nastassia smiled and shook her head. She’d always had good stamina, especially for dancing or running. And she was never one to back down from a challenge. When Edward had asked if she was up to keep going, there was no way she was going to say no.

”Let me go get you a glass of water or something. Can’t have you fainting on us.” She offered. 

“No, you don’t have to. I’ll be fine. You’re off duty tonight.” Edward insisted. 

“It’s quite alright, Viscount. I don’t mind. Stay right here. I’ll be back in a moment.” Before he could protest again, she disappeared into the crowd. People had stopped dancing by now and were idly mingling and chatting. 

The hallway was much cooler and she breathed a sigh of relief. The thought to linger there crossed her mind, but she shook it off before starting towards the kitchens. 

It was quieter the farther into the castle she went. Her heels echoed off the walls as she walked, constant and steady. The kitchen lights were on and heat radiated from the cracked doorway. 

Nastassia knocked on the door before entering. The kitchen was alive with activity and bustling people. She paused for a moment. 

“Evening, Sia. What do you need?” Robert, one of the cooks, smiled at her. 

“Just a glass of water, please.” Nastassia returned the smile. Robert has always been kind to her. 

He was an older gentleman who remembered what it was like before the gates closed. He would tell stories of the King and Queen before and wistfully bemoan how the family used to be. Robert was short and round, but that didn’t make him any less agile. He was a fatherly figure to most of the staff, and everyone who met him loved him. 

“I’ll get that for you right away. How’s the party?” Robert dusted his hands off and turned to find a glass. 

“Beautiful and lively. Exactly how you’ve always said they would be. Although, it’s warmer than it is in here.” She stepped out of the way of a servant looking to replace the drinks on his tray. 

“Well, I’m glad you get to experience it. Who knows when the next time the gates will be open?” She furrowed her brow in confusion. 

“What do you mean?”

”Nothing, Sia. Here’s your water.” Robert handed the glass to her with a forced smile. She nodded and left the kitchen, his words replaying in her mind. 

She ambled through the halls as she got lost in her thoughts. It wasn’t long until she started to feel the heat from the ballroom, but laughter caught her attention. She paused by an open window and peered out into the garden. 

Hans and Anna were walking together and talking. He reached out and gestures to something and Anna ducked her head slightly. They spoke for a minute before Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him off in excitement.   
  
Nastassia entered the ballroom and skirted the main crowd to find Edward. He was right where she left him, and he appeared to have caught his breath. 

“You really didn’t have to, Miss Dantra.” Edward said once she got close enough. Even so, he accepted the glass and took a deep sip. 

“But I did. It’s my job to serve whether I’m on duty or not.” Nastassia smiled. The crowd buzzed quietly behind her and they both turned to see Elsa had returned.   
  
“You said you were the Queen’s attendant?” Edward set the empty glass on a passing servant’s tray. 

“Yes, I did say that.”

”Would you mind introducing us? I would love to open a relationship between our kingdoms. Our Queen would be pleased to work with your Queen.” Edward straightened his jacket and smoothed back his hair. 

“I wouldn’t mind at all. From what I know, Queen Elsa is looking to start forming partnerships with other kingdoms.” She glanced at him. “Stop fussing, you look fine.” 

“Thank you.” Nastassia led him through the crowd, rehearsing the introduction in her head. Elsa had her back turned to them, so she approached slower to not scare her. 

“Your highness, might I steal a moment of your time?”  
  
“Of course, Nastassia.” Elsa turned and gently smiled. 

“May I introduce Viscount Edward Brice.” Edward bowed to her in respect and offered her a warm smile. 

  
“It’s an honor to meet you, your majesty.”   
  


“Thank you. Where do you hail from?” Elsa faced them fully with a pleasant and interested expression.   
  
“The Kingdom of Lakenia. We’re your neighbors to the East.” Edward latched his hands behind his back, hiding his nervous fidgeting. 

“Oh, Lakenia, of course. It’s been quite a while since we’ve had any contact, but I recall that we were quite good friends when my father ruled.” Elsa looked slightly surprised for a moment as the cloak suddenly slipped backwards.   
  


Nastassia immediately stepped forward and grabbed the edge. She furrowed her brow in confusion.   
  


“Are you alright, your majesty?” Edward asked, inclining his head.   
  


“Yes, thank you. I think my cloak just came undone. I thank you for being here today. Your support is noted.” Elsa tilted her chin up and angled her body towards Nastassia.   
  


“Thank you, your majesty. I wanted to ask, if it isn’t overstepping, if you would be open to starting a relationship with Lakenia again? I would be more than happy to be an emissary in the early stages.” Nastassia unhooked the cloak and examined the clasps. Nothing was ripped or amiss. She concluded that it wasn’t done as securely as it could’ve been. 

“I would like that. We can set a meeting to further discuss the specifics. Thank you, Viscount, for asking.” Elsa nodded to Edward and smiled to Nastassia. Edward bowed and stepped away, disappearing back into the crowd. “Oh, that was embarrassing.” She whispered.   
  


“You handled it well. Did you take this off when you left earlier?” Nastassia asked.   
  


“I did. I thought I had done it correctly.” She admitted. Nastassia lightly giggled and corrected the clasps, making sure it was secure. “You’re incredible.”   
  


“Just doing my job.” Nastassia responded, smoothing the cloak. “Anything else?”

”Just a moment of your time to chat. Are you enjoying the party?” Elsa looked over the crowd.   
  


“Yes, I am. It’s been wonderful. How are you feeling about it?”   
  


“Honestly, I can’t believe I’ve made it through. I’m still a little anxious, but that’s slowly wearing off.” She tried to hide a smile but couldn’t. “I can’t stop smiling sometimes.”

”Elsa!” A voice called through the crowd and they turned to find Anna dragging Hans through people. She looked giddy. “I mean, Queen Elsa.” She curtsied. “Me again, um..”

Elsa changed her expression to be pleasant. She nodded gently to Nastassia who had taken a small step away. She stayed where she was. 

Anna reached her hand back and brought Hans forward to her side. She looped her arm through his.   
  
“May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.” 

“Your majesty.” Hans bowed to Elsa before glancing at Anna. “We would-“ 

“Like, uh-“

”Your blessing-“

”Of-“

”Our marriage!” They spoke together, and Anna leaned against his arm with a huge smile 

Elsa’s eyes widened and her shoulders went rigid. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are very welcome. :)  
\- KateAK

  
“Marriage..?” Elsa repeated, blinking to try and hide her shock. Her head drew back slightly as if she was recoiling.   


For a moment, Nastassia was prepared to catch her if she fainted. The news had taken both of them off guard. She looked Hans up and down slowly, gauging him properly.   


“Mhm!” Anna bounced slightly.   


“I’m sorry, I’m confused.” Elsa furrowed her brow and held her hand up slightly.   


“Well, we haven’t worked out all the details ourselves.” Anna started, turning to Hans. “We’ll need a few days to plan the ceremony and of course we’ll have soup roast and ice cream and then - wait! Would we live here?” She grabbed Hans’ arm in excitement.   


“Here?” Elsa reeled back.  


“Absolutely.” Hans took Anna’s hands.   


“Anna-” Elsa tried to interject.

“Oh! We could invite all your twelve brothers!” Anna bounced on the balls of her feet.   


“Hold on.” Nastassia attempted to interrupt.   


“Of course, we have the room-“

”Wait, slow down.” Elsa finally got a word in, and Anna turned to her. “No one’s brothers are living here. No one is getting married.” She made her words very clear.   


“Wait. What?” Anna furrowed her brow and stepped away from Hans. 

“May I talk to you, please.” Elsa wrung her hands together. “Alone.”

”No.” Anna reached back for Hans’ hand and pulled him forward. “Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to the both of us.”   


Nastassia bit the inside of her lip. Elsa sent a glance to her again, looking anxious. The situation was going to escalate if they didn’t take it somewhere else. Elsa took a deep breath.   


“Fine.” She sighed. “You can’t marry a man you just met.” 

Anna’s face crumpled for a moment. “You can if it’s true love!” She insisted. She wrapped her arms around Hans’ arm again.   


“Anna, what do you know about true love?” Elsa’s voice started to get an edgy tone to it. Her gaze flickered to the exits, and she kept her hands close to her.   


Nastassia took a small step closer to Elsa. She had moved into the Queen’s peripheral vision, reminding her that she had a way out.   


“More than you! All you know how to do is shut people out!” Anna nearly spat the words, and Elsa’s reaction was immediate. She drew back physically and took a deep breath.   


“You asked for my blessing, and my answer is no,” Elsa spoke slowly and calmly. “Now, excuse me.” She started to move away from the pair. 

“Your majesty, if I may-“ Hans stepped towards as she passed 

”No, you may not. And...I think you should go.” Elsa ducked her head slightly and kept her gaze to the ground.   


Nastassia quickly raced to her side. “Your majesty?”

”The party is over, close the gates.” Elsa gave her a pleading and desperate look concealed behind exhaustion.   


“Yes, ma’am.” Nastassia stepped away to alert the guards.   
  
“Elsa! No, no, wait!” Anna ran up and grabbed Elsa’s hand, but her glove slipped off.   


Elsa whirled around, a surprised expression on her face. She stared at her hand and back at the glove in Anna’s grasp.   


Nastassia went to intervene, but Elsa reached for the glove quickly.   


“Give me my glove.” She missed and drew her hand back.   


“Please, please. Elsa, I can’t live like this anymore.” Anna clutched the glove to her chest.   


Elsa stared in dismay, fear creeping up her expression slowly. She glanced back to Nastassia before she spoke again.   


“Then leave.” Anna recoiled in shock. People were starting to notice and were quieting their conversations to watch.   


Elsa wrapped her arms around her torso and turned to leave.   


“What did I ever do to you?” Anna’s voice rose in volume, and she took a step towards her sister.   


Hans gently grabbed Nastassia’s arm to keep her from moving.   


“Enough, Anna.” Elsa flinched, looking over her shoulder for a brief moment.   


“No, why?” Anna continued to follow. “Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?”   


Elsa’s shoulders began to move as her anxiety increased. It was getting harder for her to breathe, and she needed to get out.   


“Prince Hans, let me go,” Nastassia whispered, pulling on her arm. “If I don’t get the Queen out of here, now, she’s going to start panicking.”   


“What are you so afraid of?” Anna shouted.   


“I said enough!” Elsa whirled around, and ice sprouted from the floor in spikes, spreading out at everyone. People gasped and whispered. Anna jumped back.   


Nastassia shook free of Hans and rushed up beside Anna. Elsa met her gaze with a look of panic.   


“Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on.” The Duke of Weselton, as Nastassia had heard, moved behind his bodyguards.   


“Elsa?” Anna whispered in confusion.   


Elsa backed up and reached behind her to the door handle. The door folded in, and she turned and ran.   


Everyone else stood in shock, but Nastassia immediately jumped into action.   


“Ladies and Gentlemen, please don’t be alarmed! The Queen means no harm to anyone. She’s just-“

”A monster! She’s a monster!” Weselton stepped out and shouted. People started whispering. “After her!”

Weselton and his bodyguards turned and stormed out a side door after the Queen. Anna turned back to Hans and Nastassia, looking scared and worried.   


“You two, go. I’ll be right behind. Find her and bring her back. I’m going to control the crowd.” Nastassia ordered. Anna nodded and hitched up her skirts. She ran off after Weselton with Hans following.   


“Ladies and Gentlemen, please stay here! The Queen was just frightened and feeling panicky. She meant no harm.” Nastassia announced, and the people looking scared started to look relaxed. She turned quickly and raced off after Anna and Hans.   


When she found the doorway that led to the courtyard, she noticed ice on the floor. Weselton was being held up by one of his guards, and Hans was following Anna through the crowd. The fountain was frozen over.   


Without much thought, she picked up the skirts of her dress and dashed through the courtyard. People parted for her, quickly moving out of her way.   


She followed Hans’ back, weaving through passages and halls. Elsa was moving fast and moving far.

”Wait! Elsa!” Anna’s voice echoed down the corridor, and she pushed on 

Nastassia exited the hall that led down to the fjord just after Hans. She looked out and froze for a moment. Elsa was sprinting across the fjord. 

The water froze beneath her foot as she ran. The cloak billowed behind her, and for an ironic moment, Nastassia was grateful she had secured it.   


She raced down the stairs and the hillside as Anna and Hans reached the edge of the ice.   


Anna slipped just as Nastassia came up behind them. She painted lightly, watching in dismay as Elsa ran to the other side.   


“The fjord,” Hans muttered, looking up. The water started to freeze over at a rapid pace, and snow started to fall. The temperature began to drop, and Nastassia stared at her breath for a moment.   


Hans helped Anna to her feet, and they slowly made the trek back to the palace.   


Nastassia stood watching as Elsa crossed to the other side. She moved to the shoreline and gently put her foot on the ice, testing it. Her foot stayed in place and didn’t slide.   


“I hope you wait.” She muttered before taking off after Elsa. The farther she ran, the slippery the ice got. She didn’t care and pressed on.   


Elsa paused once she stepped on land and looked back. She took a few paces back when she noticed Nastassia coming closer.   


“Elsa, wait! For just a moment!” She slowed down to a stop just a few meters from the Queen.   


“Don’t come any closer. I don’t want to hurt you.” Elsa warned, taking another step back.   


“I won’t, I promise. But I’m here to warn you. Weselton is rallying the people against you. It’s not safe here. I promise I’ll find you when it is.” Nastassia smiled as best as she could.   


“Nastassia...thank you. But what if they send a party after me?” Elsa looked over Nastassia’s shoulder at the palace.   


“Then I will join them and make sure they don’t hurt you. Whatever comes, know that I will always protect you. I have to get back.”   


Elsa nodded and turned to leave.   


“Elsa-“ She paused and looked over her shoulder at Nastassia.   


“Be careful.” Nastassia turned on her heel and started to run back to the castle.   


She didn’t feel Elsa’s gaze on her as she left.   
  
“You, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written more chapters for this story in the last week than I have for my original story in the last five months. Anyways, here's me being on a roll with writing and story.  
-KateAK

Nastassia entered the courtyard again after collecting her breath. The temperature had dropped even more. She wove through the crowd, looking for Anna and Hans. Shouting drew her attention, and she spotted the pair talking to Weselton. She rolled her eyes and started for them, listening to people as she passed them.

"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this." Anna assured Weselton. His guards stood behind him, observing everyone. "Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one that needs to go after her." 

"What?" Hans turned to her, surprise lacing his tone. Nastassia stood quietly near the fountain, watching them.

"Bring me my horse, please!" Anna called, holding her skirts up with one hand. 

"Anna, no, it's too dangerous." Hans followed her quickly, and Weselton turned his attention from them to Nastassia.

"Ah, you. You were trying to defend that monster. Are you a monster, too?" Weselton sneered, his lip curling back and baring his teeth.

"It depends on your definition of a monster. But, the Queen is _not_ a monster, no matter what you say." Nastassia stepped up to him, looking down without fear. 

"How can you have seen what she did and still claim she's not a monster?" He crossed his arms with indignation, glaring back at her.

"Because I know her. I've worked for her for three years." 

"Did you know about this?" He asked. She opened her mouth to answer.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna declared. She had her thin cloak on and held the reigns of her horse securely. Hans stood before her.

People looked towards her and moved closer to hear. Nastassia rubbed her arm to generate a small bit of warmth.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asked, turning to Anna. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister. She would never hurt me." Anna cracked the reigns, and he moved out of the way. Her horse took off, and she exited the gates.

Hans approached Nastassia, and they watched her disappear into the snow. 

"Godspeed, Anna. Be safe." She mumbled before turning to head inside. 

****

Nastassia stared at the fire, brows creased in worry. She rested her elbows on her knees, hands clasped in front of her. The moon was high in the sky by now, and it cast light across the floor. Hours had passed since the ball had ended, and her concern grew with each passing chime of the clock. She was alone in the study, enjoying the heat that radiated from the fireplace.

A blanket was placed on her shoulders, and she looked up. Edward smiled back at her and sat down on the couch. He was silent for a few moments, watching the fire dance with her.

"This evening certainly took a turn." He spoke quietly, trying not to break the serenity of the room. She hummed in response. "How are you? It must have been quite a shock to find out she had that ability." 

"No, I knew." Nastassia turned her head to look at him. "I found out two years ago."

"What?" He looked surprised. She laughed gently.

"I forgot to knock when I entered her study one day, and I startled her. She'd been wearing a thinner pair of gloves that day and had gotten a cut from the papers she was working with, so she took it off to bandage it. When I walked in, she whirled around, and ice hit the door. I jumped, as I wasn't expecting it. She apologized over and over again." Nastassia explained, looking fond. "I swore I wouldn't tell anyone. She's been nervous about this day for so long, and her fears were right."

"She didn't mean to blast you, did she?" Edward titled his head.

"No, it was a reaction from fear. The powers can respond to her strong emotions. Panic and fear are the biggest emotions it plays off of. The more scared she is, the stronger the power can lash out." She pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders. He was silent again, appearing thoughtful.

"That makes sense. What happened tonight wasn't intentional. She was backed into a corner." Edward paused. "Where do we go from here?"

"We wait. If Princess Anna can bring her back, then we could convince the people. If Princess Anna gets lost out there...we might have to send a search party to find Princess Anna and bring the Queen back. But only when it is safe for her to return." Nastassia leaned back against the couch. 

"Whatever happens, I want you to know that I back the Queen entirely. If there is any way I can help, please let me know." Edward stood and offered his hand out. "May I escort you to your room?"

Nastassia accepted his hand and nodded.

****

The temperature continued to drop overnight, and snow continued to fall. The palace staff was busy keeping fires going and opening the gates for people who needed the warmth. Frost covered the windows, and any water left out had frozen. 

Nastassia stood by a window, arms crossed, watching the snow come down. She stared at the spot where she'd last seen Elsa. Her mind wandered to how she was doing. She hoped Elsa was safe, or hiding somewhere. The snow started to slow its descent the longer she stood there. She finally tore her gaze from the window and strode down the halls.

"Miss Dantra!" A voice called, and she stopped in her tracks. Hans caught up to her, nose and cheeks red from the cold. 

"Prince Hans." Nastassia nodded her head. 

"I need your assistance. The temperature is still dropping, and the citizens are going to freeze. Do you have extra cloaks we could hand out?" He asked before rubbing his hands together to generate heat. 

"Yes, I believe we do. A recent shipment of wool cloaks came in. We could also prepare warm food and open the castle. It would take a bit of time to set up." She offered, tilting her head in thought.

"That's a wonderful idea. If I go find the cloaks, could you get the cooks on making food and the servants starting fires?" Hans started to walk down the hall, and Nastassia fell into step beside him.

"Of course, your highness. I'll get on that right away." She nodded and broke off from him at a side hall that would lead to the kitchens.

"Miss Dantra!" She stopped and turned back. "Do you think Queen Elsa is a monster?"

"Honestly, your highness? I think I'm more of a monster than she could ever be." 

Nastassia turned on her heel and left him standing in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iS iT dAnGeRoUs??? To DrEaM????  
(Aka, I’m sitting backstage while that song plays)  
-KateAK

  
The kitchen was warm and packed with people. Servants were chatting idly while appearing like they were working. Everyone knew they were feigning it to stay in the heat. 

Nastassia rolled her shirt sleeves up to her elbows when she entered. The heat was like a wall. Sweat already started to bead at the back of her neck. She had never been fond of extreme warmth. 

“Ah, Nastassia. Come to bask in the heat?” Robert greeted. 

“Not exactly. How fast could all of you whip up enough warm food and drinks to feed most of the citizens?” She asked. 

  
“With all of us, maybe an hour? We could have drinks ready within fifteen minutes, but it would delay food.” Robert furrowed his brow. “Are you thinking about inviting people in?”

”The temperature is continuing to drop. If it gets too low, people will start to die. We need to stave off the cold until we find a solution.” The kitchen fell quiet very quickly at the mention of death. 

“Well, tell the people that drinks will be served in fifteen, and food will follow soon. Everyone! Gather around! Let’s get a plan together. And Nastassia?” Robert immediately jumped into action. 

“Yes?”

”Get out of my kitchen.” He teased, and she smiled. 

As she left, shouting and the clanging of pots could be heard. She smiled to herself in amusement.   
  
There was a light fog in the hall from the difference in temperature, and Nastassia paused to open a window before deciding against it. It would only cause more issues. 

She took the fastest route back to the main foyer of the castle. The halls were barren in this wing since the staff were mainly the ones inhabiting and moving through it.

”Miss Dantra! What is going on? Do you know _anything_?” Weselton bombarded her as she turned the corner. 

“I know no more than you do, Duke of Weselton.” She blinked, barely fazed. 

“Are you sure? Hmm? Or are you hiding something?” He fell into step beside her- well, behind her- and continued to verbally barrage her. “Are you colluding with the Queen? Are you apart of that monster’s plan?” 

Nastassia abruptly turned on her heel and stopped. She glowered down at him, expression grimly neutral. He bumped into her and squeaked. He stared back up at her, eyes wide. 

“If I hear you calling the Queen a monster or hear of you questioning my loyalty to Arendelle and the Queen, I will personally ensure that you are charged with treason and therefore exiled. Am I clear?” She spoke quietly and sharply, eyes shifting dangerously. 

Weselton gulped and nodded, too afraid to register her threat. “I’ll just be-“

”Going and making yourself useful? Yes, that would be best.” He scampered off, tail tucked between his legs. She watched him go over her shoulder, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

Nastassia turned and resumed her quest to find Hans. 

****  
  
“The castle is open! There will be warm soup and hot drinks in the Great Hall.” Hans announced while passing out cloaks to the people. He handed them off to a guard.

”Prince Hans.” Nastassia approached him, buttoning her waistcoat. 

“Miss Dantra. Do you need a cloak?” He asked, rubbing his hands together to generate some heat 

“I’m quite alright for now, thank you. How are you faring?” She pulled the pins keeping her hair up out, letting the bottom part fall down her neck and back.

”I’m worried for Anna, and the kingdom, but given the circumstances...I’m faring quite well. And you?” Hans smiled kindly 

“As well as I can. I have to do my duties as best as I can.” Nastassia looked over the townspeople, her breath frosting up in the chill. 

“Miss Dantra, about what you said earlier-“

”Prince Hans! Are we expected to just sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle’s tradable goods?” Weselton stormed up with his bodyguards following. 

Hans turned towards him with a practiced look of patience on his face. “Princess Anna gave her order.”

”And that’s _another_ thing!” Weselton shouted, waving his arms around much like an infant throwing a fit. “Has it dawned on you that your _princess_ may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?”

Hans’ arm shot out to the side to hold Nastassia back. “Do not question the princess. She left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason.” 

“Treason!?” Weselton sputtered, suddenly going pale. 

Nastassia bit her lip to hide her triumphant smile. The sound of hooves on stone drew their attention and they collectively turned towards the archway. 

Anna’s white steed came galloping in. She was not with him, and he appeared rather frightened. Hans reached forward to calm the stallion, grabbing the reigns and hushing him. 

Nastassia followed his gaze out towards the snowy mountains. Within her few minutes outside, the temperature had dropped a few degrees and it was going to continue to drop. Anna had hardly been dressed to go out in the snow anyways, but now it had gotten worse. She’d never survive out there on her own.   
  
“Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her.” Hans announced, looking around the courtyard. A few guards stepped up and offered their services. 

“I volunteer two men, my lord.” Weselton called, gesturing vaguely to his bodyguards. Hans nodded in acceptance. 

“I’m coming, too.” Nastassia quickly interjected. People gave her concerned looks. 

“Miss Dantra, I can’t allow you to come with. It’s far too dangerous.” Hans shook his head. 

“I don’t care. I’ve worked with Princess Anna for four years and I would rather die than let something happen to her. And if we come across the Queen, she would want a familiar face.” Nastassia approached him and lowered her voice as she neared. “You would do better breaking down the gates of hell than trying to dissuade me.” 

Hans sighed, brows furrowed. He reluctantly nodded. “Get what you need to travel. We set out as soon as we can. The longer we stay here, the more danger Anna is in.” 

She turned and strode back across the courtyard to the palace entrance. Her shoulders were set determinedly and she walked with a fierce purpose. 

“Miss Dantra?” Edward watched her pass before racing to catch up with her. “What is it?”

”Bundle up, Viscount. The people need to see the face of the man I’m leaving in charge.” Nastassia barely looked at him. 

“I’m sorry, run that by me again?” Edward blinked in shock and smiled as if it were a joke. One glance at her expression and he knew she wasn’t joking. “Why me?”

”Weselton is too convinced of the Queen’s treachery and would only use the power for selfish needs. You’re the best option at the moment.” Nastassia admitted. She stopped at a door and opened it. He hung back in the doorway of her room. 

“What of Prince Hans?” He asked. 

“Princess Anna’s horse came back, alone. She’s somewhere out there, and he’s leading a search party. He would leave me in charge if I weren’t going with.” She bustled around the room grabbing gloves, a scarf, and a hat. 

“You’re going with? It’s far too dangerous for you to go.” Edward reached for the heavy, wool cloak hanging on the wall. 

“If we happen across the Queen, which I undoubtably know we somehow will, I need to be there. I promised her I would.” Nastassia took the cloak from Edward and hooked it around her shoulders. 

“Nastassia, I know it’s foolish to try and convince you otherwise. I know that look. My sister is very much like you. Just...be safe. I don’t trust Prince Hans.” He moved out of the way as she left her room and locked the door. 

Nastassia pulled her gloves on and flexed her hands to soften the leather. She looked up at Edward with a soft expression. 

“Neither do I, Edward. Neither do I.”

****

Nastassia mounted her horse and a small shiver ran down her spine. The cold was beginning to get to her, despite her many layers. She rubbed her hands together 

Hans rode up beside her. “Who do you suggest leaving in charge while I am gone?” He asked, looking over the courtyard at the gathered people. 

“Viscount Edward Brice of Lakenia, your highness. He and I have spoken multiple times the past two days and I find him very trustworthy.” Nastassia responded, gesturing to Edward with her head. 

“As I leave to lead this party to find Princess Anna and bring back summer, I leave Arendelle in the hands of Viscount Edward Brice of Lakenia. Follow his lead.” Hans announced, and Edward bowed his head in respect. 

Nastassia dug her heels gently into the sides of her steed. She shifted in the saddle, very grateful to be wearing pants instead of a skirt, and took the front. The party merged behind her and they set off into the cold wilderness in the search for Anna. 

She prayed for the first time in years. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh...we’re having massive costume problems on our production right now. Sven’s costume split in half completely.  
This is going to be interesting since we’re less than a week from opening.  
-KateAK

Nastassia watched her breath turn to ice in the air. They’d been riding for a few hours now, and a few of the soldiers were starting to grumble about the cold. She flexed her hands, which were starting to freeze up. The snow had stopped falling by now, which helped visibility. Even so, they’d not seen anything that could alert them to Anna’s path.   
  


Hans slowed to match pace with her. His face was red and his lips were chapped. “What do you think will happen if we find the Queen?” He asked.   
  


“It sounds ridiculous, but, I should talk to her.” Nastassia responded, looking up at the trees around her. She furrowed her brow for a moment.   
  


“It does sound ridiculous.” Hans lightly chuckled. “But it may be the best plan. You’re close with her, are you not?”   
  


“Yes, I am.”   
  


“Did you know?”

”Yes, I did.” Nastassia suddenly drew her horse to a stop, eyes trained on something in a tree. She reached up and brushed the snow away from a patch of teal. She revealed Elsa’s glove, and pulled it free. 

Without warning, she stood on the back of her horse. The other volunteers watched her curiously. She tucked the glove into her back pocket. Then she grasped a strong branch and pulled herself up into the tree.   
  


Nastassia carefully picked her way higher in the towering tree, gaze focused on something in the highest branches. She settled her weight evenly on a large bough. She took a moment to look out across the horizon.   
  


Mountains rose up in the distance, splitting the sky with their cold peaks. The sky was clear now, with not a single cloud in sight. Trees were covered in show as far as she could see.   
  


She carefully unwound a purple cloak from the branches and folded it over her arm. Before climbing down, something caught her eye within the mountains. A tall, blue spire sparkled in the sunlight. Below the spire was a glittering castle, or at least part of it. The mountain blocked some of it out.   
  
Nastassia turned her head and gained her bearings. She cautiously picked her way back down the tree.   
  


“Miss Dantra, what are you doing?” Hans demanded, looking worried.   
  


“I spotted the Queen’s cloak in the branches. It was also a good opportunity to get a look of where we are.” She responded, shaking the cloak out.   
  


“And?”   
  


“There was smoke rising about two miles north. A trading post, I assume. We can stop to rest and warm up there. North west, I spotted a castle made of what I can only assume is ice.” She explained, settling back into her saddle. She pulled the glove from her pocket and put it into the satchel on her horse. After folding the cloak up, she placed it in the satchel as well.   
  


“The Queen?” One of Weselton’s guards asked, riding closer. The group drew in to hear.   
  
“Who else could make a palace of ice? I’m not sure what mountain it was. For now, there’s possibly a building that we could warm up in. I’ll lead.” She snapped the reigns and dug her heels into the sides of the horse. He diligently started forward and she started in the direction she saw.   
  


The back of her neck prickled as Hans’ gaze settled on her. She kept her head forward and set her shoulders. Everyone fell in step behind her.   
  


****  
  


Just as she had predicted, a trading post came into view in less than hour. Nastassia picked her way down the hill, gently urging her stallion this way and that. She rubbed his neck in praise.   
  


“How’s your hooves, boy? Do we need to clean them out?” Nastassia slowed him to a stop. He snorted. She smiled and dismounted. “Yeah, I think we should just in case.”   
  


She dug through the satchel and found her tools. She kneeled in the snow and gently lifted the horse’s left hoof. Snow and ice were built up. Nastassia began to pick it out.   
  


“Miss Dantra, the sun is starting to go down.” Hans spoke from behind her.   
  


“And?” She glanced at him.   
  


“We can’t travel in the dark. We didn’t have luck today in the sun, we’ll never be able to find Anna at night.” Hans clarified with a slight edge to his voice.   
  


“What do you plan to do about it?” Nastassia stood and gave him a questioning look before kneeling by the horse’s back left foot. Hans fell silent for a moment.   
  


“If you’re comfortable with it, we might ask to stay here for the night and set out at dawn. That is, if you’re comfortable.” He sounded hesitant. She rolled her eyes. Just because she was the only woman in the group didn’t mean she needed to be coddled.   
  


She paused her work and turned her head slowly to look at him. “Prince Hans, I’m perfectly comfortable with it. I knew what I was getting into we I said I was coming with.” She returned to attending to the horse.   
  


“Very well. I’ll speak with the others.” He responded, curtly. His voice floated towards her as she continued her task. Instinct told her that they kept glancing at her. She ignored them.   
  
****

Nastassia brushed her knees off when she finished clearing her stallion’s hooves. She rubbed his nose and smiled when he snuffled against her hand.   
  


“That feel better, boy?” The horse blinked back at her and ducked his head. She petted his forehead before returning the tools to the satchel. “Are we ready to head inside?” She called. The men turned towards her and gave a unanimous mumble of agreement.   
  


She led them to the trading post. The inside was lit up. She opened the door and stepped in, stomping her feet to knock the snow off. The warmth flooded over her and she sighed gently at the feeling.   
  


“Yoo Hoo! Big summer blowout!” The large man behind the counter waved. “I am Oaken. If you have questions, please don’t be scared to ask me or my family.” He smiled broadly and Nastassia nodded.   
  


The group filed in and started to wander the small shop. Hans paced by the food section, looking it over. Weselton’ guards eyed Nastassia carefully as she approached the counter.   
  


“Hello, I have a couple questions.” She lowered her voice and glanced around to make sure the rest weren’t listening. 

“Ask away, dear.” Oaken leaned forward, lowering his voice.   
  


“Has a woman come by here? Blonde hair, teal dress, like this?” She slyly revealed Elsa’s glove. “Perhaps wearing a crown?”

”No, I’m sorry, dear. I haven’t seen anyone like that come by. There was someone asking after her, though.” Oaken gave her an apologetic smile.   
  


“Red hair? Barely dressed for winter?” Nastassia let her voice return to normal. “She was wearing a green formal dress.”   
  


“Green dress...ah, yes! She came by yesterday, around this time. She was looking for some winter gear. I sold her a magenta cloak and deep blue dress.” Oaken perked up, looking happy again.   
  


“Do you know where she went after this? Was she with anyone?” Nastassia questioned, feeling very much relieved. Anna’s survival rate would be much higher now that she had proper gear.   
  
“She left with an ice seller and his reindeer. Tall fellow. Blonde. They were going to the North Mountain.”   
  


“Thank you, you’ve been so helpful. Would there be room for us to stay the night here? We’re traveling to the North Mountain tomorrow as soon as we can.” Nastassia smiled.

Oaken nodded quickly. “Of course! There is a barn there for your horses with hay and you can light a fire there. And if you need to warm up, we have a sauna you can use. Would you like a warm meal tonight?”   
  


“That would be very nice of you. Thank you so much. I’ll speak with the Queen and tell her of your assistance. We’ll pay you back for everything. I promise on my honor.” She stepped back from the counter. “We’ll get settled. Thank you so much.”

Nastassia found Hans and gently place her hand on his arm to gain his attention. He turned to her.

”Yes?”

”We have room to stay tonight and he’s offered to feed us. If we want to set out early, we will need to get rest soon.” Her attention was caught by a painting on the wall and she stared at it curiously for a moment.

”Fantastic. Did you ask if he’s seen Anna?” Hans asked urgently.

”She passed through here this time last night and bought some winter clothes. She left with an ice harvester to climb the North Mountain not too long after.” She repeated, looking up at him.   
  


“Some good news, finally.” He sighed.

”Some very good news, indeed. I’m going to settle the horses in the barn and get them warmed up.” Nastassia passed by him and returned to the cold outside.

As she was putting the horses in the barn and taking their tack off, she found crossbows on Weselton’s guards’ steeds and a sword on everyone else’s. 

Nastassia turned and stared at the trading post, heart clenching. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Hell week. We open Friday. I’m already having nightmares.  
Also, I'm well aware Frozen was set around 1839 and Bras were invented in 1889. I don't care. Bras are great.  
-KateAK

*Two Years Before*  


Nastassia strode quickly down the hallway, a stack of books in her hands. She’d been asked to retrieve them for the Princess. It was rare that the Princess herself left her rooms to get things. She didn’t mind running errands for her, anyways. It gave her something to do during the day, and she always took the opportunity to explore some of the hidden areas of the palace that she'd never been able to find on her own time.

Sunlight filtered in through the windows, blocked by the sheer curtains. Summer this year had been warm, so they had the windows cracked to let a breeze in. The curtains fluttered inwards, catching the light. They were long enough to kiss the skirts of Nastassia's dress as she passed by. It felt like a scene from a romance novel she had read in her free time. The study was at the end of the hall.

Elsa had been leaned over her desk, handling some delicate documents when she had called for her servant. Her gloves were laid neatly out of the way. She had been studying texts to learn what things she would need to do when she took the throne.

“Your highness?” Nastassia lightly knocked on the door before entering.

Suddenly, something flew by her face and hit the wood of the door. It spread out quickly, flaring from a central point. She stared wide-eyed at the ice, her breath caught in her throat. It had barely missed her as she had ducked in. She turned back to face Elsa, noticing her hand was out. She looked surprised.

“Nastassia, oh- I’m so sorry. You startled me.” Elsa hastily hid her hand behind her back. “Are you alright? I’m sorry...I...I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Nastassia shook her head and closed the door. “No, I’m okay. It’s okay. What...did that come from your hand?” She swiped a finger over the ice, confirming that is just that. She was naturally curious, but just a bit worried. 

“I...yes. Yes, ice just...came from my hand.” Elsa looked to the floor, shoulders pulling together in the telltale sign of anxiety. “I understand if you no longer want to work for me directly.”

”Why would I?” Nastassia set the pile of books down on a table. She stayed just on the edge of Elsa’s space, keeping her distance to let Elsa stay calm.

“Why _wouldn’t_ you? I have these powers. I could hurt you, Nastassia. Even accidentally. I wouldn’t want to do that to you.” Elsa turned away and found her gloves on the desk. She hastily pulled them on and kept her back to Nastassia.

“Your highness, I don’t believe you could ever hurt me. Even if it were an accident, I know you didn’t mean it.” Nastassia gave her a soft look.

“But, I’m _dangerous_, Nastassia.” Elsa hung her head, sounding defeated.

“Your Highness, even a spoon can be dangerous. If I avoided anything that could be dangerous, I’d never live.” She responded. “So, I won’t be leaving. I just know to knock louder next time.” 

“You...you mean that?” Elsa turned to look over her shoulder with a warily hopeful expression.

“Of course. Since when have I ever gone back on my word?” Nastassia nodded. “Would you like me to promise you?”

”I...I would like that, yes. It feels childish, but...” Elsa ducked her head sheepishly, a light flush blossoming on her pale skin.   
  
Nastassia approached her, and gingerly took her hand. She kneeled carefully in front of Elsa. “Then, your highness, Princess Elsa of Arendelle, I formally promise that I will not leave your service because you deem yourself dangerous or a threat to me.” She gently pressed a kiss to Elsa’s knuckles. 

“Thank you. Did you get those books I asked for?” Elsa asked, drawing her hand away.   
  
Nastassia stood and nodded. “Of course. They’re on the table. Is there anything else you need?”

”Do you...want to stay? I’m sure you have many questions, and it has been so long since I’ve been able to be open about my powers.” Elsa offered, looking sheepish again. 

“I would love to.”

****  


Elsa paced the floor, and the temperature of the room dropped. Snowflakes hung suspended in the air. Frost lined the floor around her feet from her track. Her arms were wrapped around her torso. Her shoulders shook as she breathed heavily. There was a meeting set with her newly appointed officials, and she was already beginning to panic about it. 

“I can’t do it.” She whimpered. 

“Yes, you can. It’s only a few minutes.” Nastassia reassured her. Her breath frosted up in the air. She stood near the doors of the room, hands held behind her back.

“It’s been years since I’ve been in front of so many people. I can’t. I _can’t_ do it.” Elsa ran a hand through her hair. 

“Take a deep breath. It’s going to be okay.” Nastassia took a step towards her, voice soft and soothing.  
  
“No- don’t come close. I don’t want to hurt you.” Elsa backed away, running into the wall. Ice crept up from where she leaned against it, flaring out in a pattern of fear.

“Your highness, it’s alright. You won’t hurt me. I know you won’t.” She held her hands up gently, easing her. “You’ll get through this meeting.”

”I don’t think I can.” Elsa sank down the wall, curling into herself. She rested her forehead on her knees. “I won’t.” 

Nastassia cautiously approached and kneeled in front of her. “We still have a few days. There’s no reason to get yourself worked up this soon. We’ll make sure you’re prepared. And I will be right there with you.”

Elsa peeked out from between her arms, eyes glistening with tears. “You promise?”

Nastassia reached out and gently took her ungloved hand. It was cold to the touch, but she didn’t mind. “Your Highness, Princess Elsa, I formally promise to be by your side. And not only that, I formally promise to be on your side no matter what.” She placed a kiss to Elsa’s knuckles before releasing her hand. 

“Thank you,” Elsa whispered. 

“Of course.”

****

Nastassia's third promise was never spoken of again, but neither of them forgot it.

****

Nastassia was up before any of the men. She rolled over on her straw bed and quietly stood. She yawned and stretched, watching the dying flames of the fire. After her discoveries the previous night, she had slept fitfully and woke more than once. Worry clouded her thoughts as she began to wake up more. Weselton's guards had brought crossbows while everyone else had brought swords. It wasn't entirely out of place since there were predators in the woods, and they would eventually need food. Even so, a pit formed in her stomach as she laced her belt around her waist. She straightened the straps of her brassiere and bent over to pick up her shirt.

"Oh, Miss Dantra. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were changing," Hans sounded flustered, and she looked over her shoulder to see him awkwardly shielding his eyes.

"You're fine, your highness." Nastassia slipped her shirt over her shoulders and started to button it up. "Am I the only one who doesn't get a weapon?" 

"I'm sorry?"

"All of you have a weapon of some kind. Am I the only one who doesn't get one?" She repeated, tilting her chin up to finish the top button.

"I wasn't aware you knew how to handle a weapon. Do you believe it necessary?" He stood and turned his back. 

"Yes, I believe it necessary. Do you have an extra?" Nastassia tucked her shirt into her pants and buckled her belt. 

"There was a wooden staff being sold in the trading post." Hans shook his jacket out, which he had used as a pillow for the night.

"I will head out there to get it, then. Wake the others and prepare to leave." Nastassia pulled her shoes on and reached for her cloak. She slid the rolling door open enough to slide out. It was still dark outside, and it had snowed more in the night. Smoke curled out the chimney of the trading post, and she quickly entered. The staff hung on the right wall, and Nastassia slowly approached it. She tilted her head with a furrowed brow.

"I see you took notice of the staff." Oaken startled her, and she turned to look at him. "That prince was staring at it yesterday. I was worried he was going to try to buy it."

"Why would you worry about that?" She asked,

"That staff is ancient. It was passed down from chief to chief of a warrior tribe in the Enchanted Forest. It was given to my grandmother when the last chief passed on. It knows born warriors, and that prince is not." Oaken rounded the shelves and came to stand beside her. He gently lifted the staff down and presented it to her. "You, miss, are a born warrior." 

Nastassia gingerly accepted it, wrapping her hands around the worn wood. It felt like she was home. The wood felt familiar to her, like a long lost friend. She took a step back and held it straight, resting the end on the ground. It matched her height perfectly. With a practiced form, she swung it in a figure-eight pattern. Then she twirled it over her head and brought it down to a low block.

"It handles well. I almost feel like I know it." She admitted, running her fingers over the carvings. "Like it was _mine_ in a time long ago." 

"The lore says it was found in a crater in the far north. The chief used to wear an old feather in their hair to show their connection to the staff. The feather has long since vanished, but the tribe claimed it was from the wing of a fallen Valkyrie. She was never found, and most think it was the feather of a swan." Oaken explained with a knowing smile. "Take it. There is no need for you to pay me for it."

"Thank you." Her voice was distant.

"Of course, miss. I hope you find who you are looking for." He smiled, and she returned it. She reluctantly left the warm store and found the rest of the party were mounting their horses.

"Miss Dantra, we're ready. Where are we going?" Hans asked. 

Nastassia secured the staff before mounting her horse. She pointed off into the forest, which stared ominously back at them. "To the North Mountain, and to the Queen." 

The staff's carvings began to faintly glow as she set off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Frozen II and am infinitely more gay for Elsa. No spoilers, I promise, but wow. I might write a sequel to this? Who knows. Also, action sequences? Can’t write them. Ha.  
-KateAK

The sun had risen above the horizon and they were far out of the woods. The winds blew past them and played with Nastassia’s hair. She watched the snow flurries disappear into the distance on the breeze. Her horse whinnied in amusement at the smile on her face. 

“Oh, quiet. I like the snow.” The horse snorted in response and she lightly tapped the side of his neck. “_Don’t _you say a _thing_.”

The sun glittered on the snow, reflecting it up at them. It was pretty, but not now. Not in the middle of summer.

Nastassia led the group in a single file line up the steadily increasing incline. The mountains were familiar to her in a strange sense. She’d never been this far out from the palace, yet she knew these peaks. She furrowed her brow as the impression of a memory formed. 

The mountains in her memory were not covered in snow. The ground was covered in green and spots of other colors. The feeling of her stomach in her throat. Wind rushing by. She recalled a large distance. The ground. A crater.

“Miss Dantra, how much longer until we reach the North Mountain?” Her train of thought was suddenly broken by Hans as he trotted up beside her. “If we’re out here as the temperature continues to drop, we’ll start to freeze to death.” 

“We can only go as fast as the horses will let us. There’s ice beneath this deep snow and the mountains are getting steeper. We either move fast and risk death, or move slow and ensure we survive. You make the choice.” Nastassia gripped the reigns tighter, fighting to steady her hands. The feeling still sat in her stomach. 

Hans looked as if he was going to say something or ask a question, but he nodded and returned to his place in the line. 

“Boy, can you take over for a few minutes?” She asked her steed. He whinnied back and she dropped the reigns. She reached back and pulled the staff loose, bringing it into her lap. 

Nastassia examined the writing. It appeared to be runes in an ancient language she’d never seen. Though, a deep instinct in her felt it was familiar. She traced a word with her finger slowly, surprised when it lit up under her touch. “_Sapphira_.” She whispered, the name foreign on her tongue. 

The word faded beneath her fingertip and she slowly read a few other words. None of them lit up like the name had, but she understood they were just as important as the name inscribed. 

Nastassia returned the staff to where she had it secured and took the reigns up again. Another breeze blew past her, whispering ancient melodies in her ears. Melodies she knew in her heart. Melodies she’d never heard. 

The North Mountain was still a few hours of travel away. The spires of the Ice Palace rose above the peaks and were steadily being more revealed as they drew closer. Murmuring was carried up to her with the wind. 

Nastassia chewed on the inside of her cheek, anxiety beginning to pool in her stomach. Questions began to form in her mind. Her hands began to shake again and she took a deep breath to calm herself. They were counting on her to lead them. 

Nastassia glanced back at the group behind her. Hans’ gaze was trained on her. She couldn’t read his expression, but she knew she didn’t like it. 

****

The sun had started to begin its course to hide behind the horizon. The North Mountain was cold and covered in snow and ice. They rounded a large cliff and came upon an icy staircase that led up to the Ice Palace. 

Nastassia’s mouth parted slightly, a short breath of amazement leaving her. She stared up at the glittering walls and crystal spires with a sense of pride. The sunset reflected off the blue palace in wonderful hues of pinks and oranges. She slowed her steed to a stop. 

“She made this?” Hans muttered as he rode up next to Nastassia. 

“It’s incredible, isn’t it?” She responded, absently stroking her horse’s neck. 

“We are here to find Princess Anna.” Hans turned to address the group.

Nastassia turned her head towards him. 

“Be on guard. But no harm is to come to the Queen.” He dismounted and took the reigns of his horse in one hand. “Do you understand?”

A chorus of agreement followed and Nastassia slid off her horse. She pulled the staff free and tucked it under her arm in an unconscious instinct. 

Hans turned to say something to her, but the snow pile by the staircase came to life. It towered over them with claws made of ice. It turned to them with a narrowed stare of alarmed edginess. 

Nastassia let her horse go, knowing he was frightened. There was no need to endanger him. She backed up and swung her staff into a defensive position. Hans drew his sword and moved in front of her. 

The creature swiped a clawed hand at Hans and he ducked. Snow covered his knees when he stood. 

Nastassia lost her balance from dodging and fell into the snow. The staff had thrown her off since she’d never wielded it before. 

For a moment, she corrected herself. It had been a long time since she’d wielded it. The thought confused her but she soon shook it off as shock. She rolled out of the way and kept low to the ground. She stayed crouched, staff held to her side. 

The palace guards moved into a formation and launched spears at the creature. Weselton’s guards shot off some arrows, which lodged into the creature’s arm. 

It roared in anger and spikes of ice grew from its back. Its eyes glowed blue, and it swung its arm at Weselton’s guards. The impact tossed them back into the snow bank, and they hit the ground. 

Nastassia stood and swung the staff around, holding it in an offensive position. The palace guards moved as a group behind Hans, swords drawn to provide support. She found a spot to patch a hole in the defense line. 

“The Queen!” The taller of Weselton’s guards shouted, and they collected their weapons. While the creature was distracted by the rest of the party, they ran around the right side and started up the staircase. 

“Prince Hans!” Nastassia warned as the snow monster wound its arm up to swing. She ducked quickly, barely avoiding getting hit. Hans and the guards were flung to the ground.

Nastassia watched Weselton’s guards slip into the ice palace. She looked between Hans, the guards and the palace, trying to decide where to go. 

She rolled to her feet and took the opportunity to sprint towards Hans. She used the end of the staff buried in snow to vault herself over him. She pulled it after her and spun it into offensive position. 

Nastassia ran towards the monster and dodged a fist meant to slam her into the ground. She twirled her staff and sliced cleanly through the leg of the snow monster. 

It began to lose its balance, circling its arms to stay upright. She offered a hand to Hans and hauled him up. He nodded in thanks to her and picked up his sword. 

Hans sprinted up the staircase as the monster fell over the cliff. As it fell, it slashed a part of the stairway in an attempt to grab Hans. He fell over the side and caught the railing. 

Nastassia ran after him once the way was clear. She passed her staff off to a guard and gave him a sharp look. She reached down and took Hans’ hand. Another guard helped her haul him up over the railing. 

“Thanks. You saved my life.” He breathed, holding her hand for a moment longer. She nodded once and turned her gaze up at the castle.

“They’re going to _kill_ her.” Nastassia looked back to him with a determined expression. She held her hand out to grab her staff back. The guard returned it. “I’ll be damned more than I am if I let that happen.” 

Nastassia led them up the stairs and into the antechamber. She looked around at the ice walls, amazed by the fountain and architecture. There was a yellow glow from the top of the antechamber. 

Hans was already starting for the nearest staircase and she raced to catch up. Her lungs burned, but she pushed on anyways. The staff was tucked under her arm without her thinking. 

At the landing, she nearly slipped and Hans caught her arm. She nodded in thanks and pushed the huge doors further open. She silently prayed she wasn’t too late as shouting floated down the stairway.

It was almost infinitely long, and she started to feel a twist of panic. The walls were close to the stair, more like a tunnel. She grabbed the railing and pulled herself up faster. When they finally reached the landing, Hans overtook her as they raced towards the atrium. 

Hans held his arms out to stop them, and Nastassia barely slid to a halt before running into his arm. She looked over his shoulder and her breath froze. 

Elsa had one of Weselton’s guards pinned against the wall with a spike of ice dangerously close to his throat. The other was being pushed by a block of ice towards the edge of the balcony. Her back was turned to them, but the yellow color of the ice betrayed her anxiety. 

“Queen Elsa! Don’t be the monster they fear you are.” Hans called, holding his hand out to her. 

Elsa’s head whipped around, noticing the search party. Her gaze finally met Nastassia’s and her expression melted. She dropped her hands slowly, stopping her defense. She breathed heavily, but her eyes were locked on Nastassia. 

“Queen Elsa, it’s okay. We’re here to take you back to Arendelle.” Nastassia moved around Hans’ right side, keeping her voice low. She felt the stare of the guards on her back, but she ignored them. She made sure to keep her weapon away from her. “It’s okay. We’re not here to hurt you. I promised you that, remember? It’s going to be okay.” 

Elsa turned to them, straightening up and visibly relaxing. For a moment, Nastassia stared in awe at how she looked. The ice dress was beautiful and hugged her in every perfect way. Her hair was in a loose braid, and Nastassia’s ears burned.

Hans suddenly took off to their left and the sound of a crossbow firing echoed off the atrium’s walls. Time stood till for those few moments. 

Elsa gasped in shock as she looked up. The arrow had shattered the ice holding the chandelier. She hitched her skirt up and tried to sprint away in panic. Her heels slipped on the ice as she tried to run from it. 

Nastassia watched in horror as the chandelier fell, speeding towards the ground. She was about to chase after Elsa when one of the guards grabbed her arm and pulled her back. It would be suicide to try to go after her. She jerked her arm anyways, fear gripping her heart. 

Elsa tripped and hit the ground right before the chandelier shattered. It was the last thing Nastassia saw of her before she had to shield her face. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy. I feel that the story will be around 15-20 chapters total. Which is weird to think about since I’ve read other stories that are 50+. How do y’all do it and still keep it compelling??  
\- KateAK

Shards of ice were scattered, remnants of the chandelier everywhere. The walls had returned to blue and were slowly melting to a darker blue. Silence fell over the atrium like a new blanket of snow or a heart that has ceased to beat. Clattering of ice hitting ice tinkled in the quiet as the broken chandelier settled and finally took its own final breath. 

Nastassia uncovered her face slowly, breathing heavily and looking over the room. It was a disaster, like a tornado had swept through and torn everything apart. Cracks ran along the floor in an outward spiral. She didn’t realize how lucky they were that the floor didn’t shatter as well. The situation caught up to her like a wave and panic coursed through her veins. 

“Elsa!” Nastassia yelled, breaking away from the guard holding her. Her voice echoed around, bouncing off the walls with increasing panic of its own. She slipped while trying to get to where she’d last seen her. “Elsa?” She desperately picked through the remains of the ice, searching for her. The staff was very helpful to keep her balanced and to move things around. She finally caught a glimpse of a blue dress and blonde hair. 

Nastassia sprinted over and fell to her knees, sliding to halt right next to the Queen. There would probably be bruises later, but she didn’t care. That wasn’t her focus or concern. She tossed the staff away from her and it skidded across the floor. 

The chandelier laid over Elsa’s legs, keeping her pinned to the ground. Shards had mostly avoided her, scattering around in a flared pattern. A dangerously sharp point rested near her side, pushing slightly against her stomach. If she shifted or breathed at all, it could pierce her skin and wound her. 

“We need to move this chandelier, now!” Nastassia ordered, turning to face the group. They had stood, frozen, in the atrium’s doorway but moved into action at her shout. She balanced on one knee and grabbed the ice spire. She slipped her gloved hand over the point, assuring any shifting wouldn’t harm Elsa. Once everyone was in place, she gave a count off and braced herself. Together, they slowly lifted the remains of the chandelier. “Prince Hans, I need you to take this from me.”

Hans appeared beside her and quickly steadied to take the weight from her. She transferred it over slowly, confirming he had it before completely letting go. She returned to Elsa and grabbed her under the arms and dragged her clear of the chandelier. After setting her down gently, she pulled the cloak away and nodded to the men who lowered the shattered chandelier to the floor. 

Nastassia watched Elsa for a moment, brow creased in worry. Small cuts were traced down her legs, slowly beginning to bleed. It was a miracle her legs hadn’t broken. Tears rose to Nastassia’s eyes. She kneeled and slowly reached a hand out to shake her shoulder. 

“Miss Dantra, is she...?” Hans hesitantly asked. He approached, rubbing his hands together to warm them up after handling the ice. He looked concerned, brows drawn together and a soft pout forming on his lips. 

“I...I don’t know. She’s not responding. I can’t tell if she’s breathing.” Nastassia responded, worry clear in her voice. Her shoulders pulled tight and her chest felt like it was collapsing. After all she’d done to protect the Queen, she couldn’t believe it would end like this. An accident. 

“I’m sorry. I was trying to save her.” He sounded apologetic, but she didn’t know if she believed him. He quietly started ordering people to get Weselton’s guards to safety while thoughts began to race in her head. 

Hans could have aimed the crossbow anywhere. The walls, the floor, even just a bit to the right. The connection point of the chandelier was a very minuscule part of the whole atrium, and it was improbable for him to accidentally hit it. She watched him berate Weselton’s guards and heard a small voice ask the question she feared most. _What if it wasn’t an accident? _

Nastassia turned back to Elsa and gently brushed a piece of hair away from her face. Ice crystals were caught in her hair from the aftermath of Hans’ attempt to “save” her. She gingerly scooped her up into her arms and held her close to her chest. She rested her chin on Elsa’s head. 

Nastassia breathed through her teeth as she whispered against Elsa’s hairline. “Come on, please. I can’t lose you. Please, _please_, Elsa. I can’t lose anyone else.” She begged, resting her hand on the back of Elsa’s head. Tears pushed at her eyes and threatened to fall. She tried her best to keep them at bay, but every moment longer that Elsa remained motionless, it got harder and harder. 

Elsa shifted her head just slightly. She took a deep breath and then stilled again. 

Nastassia delicately pressed her fingers to the side of Elsa’s neck and found a pulse. It was soft beneath her fingertips but it was there all the same. Beating steadily, yet slowly, and getting stronger with every passing second. She released the breath she’d been holding in relief. 

“She’s alive! The Queen’s alive!” Nastassia announced as a stray tear slipped out and ran down her cheek.

The palace guards turned towards her and all looked relieved, grateful, or a mix of the two. Weselton’s guards gave each other a side-eyed glance. 

Hans rushed back over, sliding on the ice as he rounded a spike. He looked openly hopeful and kneeled next to them when he finally crossed the atrium. “Really? How can you tell?”

“She’s breathing and I felt a pulse. She’s okay.” Nastassia smiled and used her sleeve to wipe away the tear that had fallen. “She has minor scraping, and was knocked unconscious, but she’ll be okay if she gets the medical care she needs as soon as possible.”

“Oh, thank goodness. We need to return to Arendelle with her immediately. Here, I’ll carry her. Allow me to do something to make up for what I almost did.” Hans reached out to take Elsa but Nastassia gave him a sharp glare and pulled Elsa closer to her chest.

Something had started to feel off about him ever since she realized how small of a possibility it was that this was an accident. Things he’d said were starting to make a little more sense now that she had a distrust of him. At the party, when they were dancing, he had made the comment about her beauty and low position. She realized he’d been trying to appeal to her, maybe make a connection. His personality with Anna was so minutely different than when he’d spoken with her privately that she hadn’t noticed until now how similar they had acted. He’d appealed to Elsa’s fear of being a monster. Suddenly, it clicked in her mind. 

“No, your highness. I’m her attendant and I promised to keep her safe. No matter what.” Nastassia gently looped her arm under Elsa’s legs and rose to one knee. Cautiously, she stood, making sure the Queen’s weight was settled evenly across her arms. She unconsciously shifted closer to Nastassia’s chest. “I can carry her and watch after her. You can carry my staff to my horse. If we ride straight to Arendelle from here, we should make it by mid-morning.” 

“We must. Anna might have made it back already.” Hans started to gather the train of the ice dress, folding it neatly to lay in Elsa’s lap. He retrieved the staff and looked at it curiously. 

“Everyone, we make for Arendelle as soon as we can. Could a few of you go ahead and find the horses?” Nastassia ordered. Three of the palace guards nodded and disappeared down the stairs. Weselton’s Guards glared at Nastassia and she shot their glare right back. If they hadn’t come along, things would have gone differently. And perhaps Elsa would be riding back to Arendelle on the back of Nastassia’s horse. 

Nastassia nodded once to Hans to confirm she was ready to leave. Weselton’s guards were escorted in front of the rest of the palace guards to keep some separation between them. Hans led Nastassia to the hallway and paused to wait as she glanced back at the atrium. 

One day, she mused, they could return here to fix it and restore it to the glory and beauty it once was. Besides, it would be nice to see Elsa in action and free to do whatever she wished. 

“Miss Dantra?” Hans interjected, gaining her attention. She turned back and started down the stairs after him. She leaned her back against the railing to keep her balance and ensure she wouldn’t fall. She moved slowly, careful with her footing. Ice was slippery, and the staircase could be dangerous if she wasn’t cautious. 

Elsa looked peaceful, nestled against her shoulder. Her lips were parted just slightly, and she still wore the makeup that Nastassia had applied for the coronation. Even in the new ice dress, which glittered beautifully in the shifting light, matched perfectly. The ice shards in her hair caught the light as well, revealing there were much more than she originally thought 

“Oh, Elsa...if I had been any later...” She whispered. “I daren’t think of it.”

****

Nastassia mounted Adonis and settled into her saddle. She removed her wool cloak and laid it over her right thigh. After straightening her waistcoat, she turned to the palace guard standing by and nodded. He assisted her in getting Elsa into her horse and securing her. She wrapped the cloak around Elsa and shifted her closer. 

“Thank you.” Nastassia spoke to the guard, who ducked his head and went to mount his own horse. She leaned Elsa against her for a moment, twisting to make sure her staff was tied to Adonis correctly. 

“Is she secure?” Hans asked, riding up to her. His horse snorted and went to nuzzle Adonis, but Adonis pulled away. Even her horse seemed to not like anything Hans related. She almost laughed. 

“Yes. Shall we?” Nastassia dug her heels into Adonis’s sides. Two palace guards led the way, each holding a lit torch to guide their path when the sun fell. Hans trotted up behind them and another guard filed in beside him. 

Elsa was curled up against Nastassia’s chest. She wouldn’t get cold, but the cloak was there for comfort rather than warmth. 

“Hey, Adonis? Can you follow the steed in front of you?” She asked. Adonis snuffled and fell into step behind the guard in front of her. The sun had started to dip below the horizon entirely, and the palace guards behind her lit their torches as well. 

Nastassia cupped Elsa’s cheek gently, examining her face closely for any scrapes or cuts. There was a minute one on her cheek, but it didn’t appear to be too bad. Elsa had nearly made it out unscathed. She picked ice shards out of her hair, tossing them into the snow as they trotted on. 

Elsa leaned into her touch and took a deep breath. Her eyes fluttered and opened. She looked dazed and dizzy and not quite there. Her eyes closed for a moment as she shifted closer, hand coming up to rest on Nastassia’s chest. “Won’t...won’t you get cold?” She muttered, eyes lazily opening again. 

“Don’t worry about me, Els. You know I don’t get cold easy. Rest, okay? I’ve got you.” Nastassia tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and plucked another shard out. “You’re safe with me.”

“You...kept your promise.” Elsa yawned and her eyes started to fall closed. “Thank you...for keeping your promise.” 

“Of course. Els, rest.” Nastassia insisted, pulling the cloak further around her body. She looked up to watch the guard in front of her and make sure she was still on the right path. 

“Wait, Stassia.” Elsa’s hand gently touched Nastassia’s cheek and drew her attention back towards her. “Do you...remember that promise you made to me?”

“Which one? I’ve made a few to you.” Nastassia took her hand from her cheek and held it in Elsa’s lap. It was cold to the touch, like most things about Elsa. She could feel the chill through her leather gloves. It didn’t bug her. It never did. 

“If I ever became a threat to Arendelle-“

“Elsa, please don’t.” Nastassia interrupted with a tiredly stern look. They hadn’t spoken of that promise since she had made it, and she honestly wished that Elsa had never asked her to make the promise in the first place. Her heart rate sped up. 

“You made me a promise.” Elsa looked wide awake for a moment, tears starting to form in her eyes. The threat of a broken promise. “You made a _promise_.”

“I know. I know what I promised. I just...don’t want to do it unless I have no other choice.” Nastassia drew her closer and Elsa’s eyes suddenly fell closed. She probably wouldn’t remember ever being awake. Nastassia drew in a deep breath and took up the reigns again. “I will always find a different way.” 

****

Hans repeatedly glanced back at Nastassia with a look that she couldn’t read. He concealed his intentions well through his expressions. Though, there was a darkness to his eyes that she recognized and knew she did not like. Her hold instinctively tightened on the Queen every time she caught his stare. 

Elsa hadn’t woken again during their traveling through the night. She stirred and shifted, but never woke. Her head could’ve been hit when she fell, but there was no way to tell. No marks, no cuts, no bruises. Sometimes she mumbled or spoke, but she was mostly just quiet and still. It worried Nastassia. 

She’d seen people like this. Unconscious, injured. But they were always worse. A broken arm, a shattered leg, snapped ribs. She’d seen outsides become insides and insides become outsides. She’d seen horrors beyond words. Crimes and death and terror. Wars and their repercussions. Her left hand flexed with the thought of a memory. This, somehow, was different. 

Nastassia knew deep down that the worry she felt for the Queen in her arms was different than her worry for her own sister. Different than the worry for her shield sisters and blade brothers. Those were the ones that she stood with. But for what? She couldn’t remember. That worried her, too. Something was missing. Something was wrong. Something was not where it should be. She hadn’t noticed before. Not before the staff and not before there was an unconscious Queen she cared deeply about in her arms. 

The woods grew thicker as the night progressed. Stars flickered in between branches. The moon lit the way as best as she could with her borrowed glow. The snow grew shallower in heavily wooded areas and the ice became slicker where rivers and streams had bumbled along. The way back to Arendelle was long and tiring and cold. The night was far colder than the day without the sun’s warmth. 

Hans glanced back at Elsa again. He looked deep in thought, perhaps even contemplative. There was an edge to his expression much like underlying frustration. And that dark look to his eyes that couldn’t be identified. It drove Nastassia mad. He turned back around. 

Dawn came. The sun rose about the horizon, and the guards were able to extinguish their torches. It was a miracle they hadn’t crossed paths with wolves at any point in the night. They were a real danger any time of the day, but at night, it was especially hard to spot them in the dark and shadows. The woods started to thin and glimpses of the fjord could be made through the trees. The ground began to slope down. 

Arendelle came into view.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hi, it's been a while. I've been putting thought into where this is going to go and how it's going to end. Also, apparently Weselton's guards have names. This is probably shorter than the other chapters :P  
\- KateAK

"Careful, please," Nastassia warned the palace guard who was reaching out to take the Queen from her. He hesitated at her word before gently taking hold of Elsa and sliding her off Adonis. Unlike the guards who had been on the expedition, Nastassia had refused to warm up or recover before she knew Elsa was safe. This guard that was now holding the Queen had immediately approached Nastassia to offer his help. Her cloak, which had been around Elsa for the entirety of their trip back, fell across Adonis' neck.

Nastassia dismounted and snagged her cloak. She pulled it on since the chill had started to get to her. The cold had crept in around the same time they had spotted Arendelle again. She couldn't quite tell if it was the dropping temperature or the growing and strange feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. There was something new in the air, she could feel, and it was not friendly. Either way, she drew the cloak closer for a hint of warmth or comfort. With that, she turned to the guard.

"She needs medical attention. Minor scrapes and cuts, but it's possible she could have a concussion. When she woke briefly, I didn't get the impression that she _was_ concussed, but I'm not a medical professional. She seemed rather dazed." Nastassia rattled off as she stretched her legs and loosened the tightness in her body. The long night of riding had done a number on her, as well as the cold. Any strain from the fight on the mountain was worse than it would've been if not for the cold.

"Shall I take her to find a doctor, or would you rather come with?" The guard asked, shifting Elsa to keep her head from lolling backward. He was incredibly gentle with her and Nastassia was grateful.

"I'd rather come with, thank you," She smiled gently and rolled her shoulders back. "What is your name?" 

"Thomas, Miss. Thomas Skolgar." Thomas responded, ducking his head slightly in respect to her. He was an older man who had been with the guard for a long time. From what she recalled, he had worked there longer than she had. His dark hair was greying at the temples, but his brown eyes were still bright and lively like always. She thought he might've been a captain in the guard, or at least someone in a higher position. "And you, Miss? I know your face, but I don't remember your name. Must be my age finally catching up."

"Nastassia Dantra, Sir." She smiled kindly.

"A pleasure, Miss Dantra. I'd shake your hand, but I'm afraid my hands are full." He chuckled in good nature as a stable hand approached them. She waved in greeting.

"May I take your horse, Miss Dantra?" The girl inquired with a smile. Adonis snuffled at her, and she rubbed his nose.

"Of course, Lillian. No need to keep him any longer. He's had quite the adventure." Nastassia scratched Adonis' neck for a moment and grinned fondly. 

"Have you? Well, I can't wait to hear all about it." Lillian teased, winking at the horse. He snorted back.

"Remove his tack, like usual, and he might need his shoes changed. I picked them out when I could, but we rode straight back so they might be packed. If you could remove the rest of my personal items and have someone take it to my room, I would appreciate it." She gestured vaguely to the satchel and staff still secured to Adonis. 

"I will, Miss Dantra. Come, Adonis. Let's get you all pampered." Lillian nodded and took his reigns to lead him off to the stables. She chattered at him the whole way, asking questions and making conversation like he was able to speak back. In a way, he could, since he snuffled and snorted and neighed in spaces she gave for him to respond. Nastassia shook her head in amusement. The palace staff was like family by now due to their close nature and few numbers. If she'd ever had a little sibling, Lillian would be precisely what she'd want.

"Here, I can take her back now." Thomas carefully transferred the unconscious Queen back to Nastassia, and it was evident that she was comfortable there as she settled against the attendant's shoulder. "Thank you again, Mister Thomas."

"Please, just Thomas, Miss." He smiled, and the laugh lines around his mouth became much more defined. The corners of his eyes crinkled up, and his eyes glowed with warmth behind them.

"Thank you, Thomas. As long as you call me Nastassia in return." 

Hans and Edward appeared in the small courtyard together, idly chatting back and forth. Edward was speaking with his hands and looked liked he was caught in an intense moment. Hans' hands were tucked behind his back, and he listened very attentively, responding when he deemed it necessary. Edward glanced up and spotted Thomas and Nastassia.

"Miss Dantra!" Edward called, jogging across the courtyard. He slipped on an icy spot in his enthusiasm and held his hands out to steady himself. He smiled and slowed his pace to avoid slipping again. He carefully embraced Nastassia around the Queen and sighed softly. "It's so nice to see you. How are you? Is she alright?"  
  


"Viscount Brice. It's nice to see a friendly face. She will be alright, hopefully." Nastassia said, glancing at Elsa for a brief moment. "How did things go while we were away?"

"Well. Thankfully. Weselton has been...something else. At least I'm gaining experience in working with other nobles from different countries and backgrounds." He laughed gently, shaking his head. She knew he would be the best person to do the job, and he would gain something from it. Her intuition told her that he was fantastic with a crisis, and he had done an incredible job under so much pressure.

"Experience is always good." Nastassia turned her attention to Hans when he cleared his throat. "Do you need something, your highness?" She tried not to sound standoffish or cold, but it was hard when she felt such a strong distrust for him. Her time around royalty had taught her how to school her tone and expression. She took a split second to compose herself and offered what she could of a pleasant smile.

"I know you would like the Queen to receive medical attention, but I fear she might lash out if she woke suddenly. Is there anywhere safe we could put her until she woke?" Hans asked with a concerned expression. He began to shiver from the cold and wrapped his arms around himself. 

"Her study, perhaps?" Edward offered with his head tilted. "In the last few days, I've become well acquainted with the layout of the palace and the more isolated areas."

"I know you mean well, but her study is not the best place. Although it connects to her bedrooms, it still could bring up painful memories that would cause her to panic. And her study locks from the outside." Nastassia shook her head. She hated that Elsa's quarters locked from the outside. Though she couldn't help but smile at the many times she had to rescue a servant who accidentally locked themselves in.

"I don't want to interject, but...there's a cell built to accommodate her. I hate to say it, but it may be the best option." Thomas quietly spoke, looking at the ground sadly. "It was made years before King Agnarr and Queen Idunna were lost at sea. It was a precaution they took. Just in case something happened and they needed to protect their daughter." He explained in a somber tone.

"Why was I not told this before?" Hans asked with an edge to his voice, brows furrowing and a dark glint flickered in his eyes.

"I didn't know about it, Prince Hans. And if I had, I wouldn't have told you." Nastassia interrupted Thomas before he could speak. She was getting quite annoyed with him, and it was growing harder to act like she still served him. Her protectiveness over her Queen was building quick and it was going to beat out her practiced facade.

Elsa was beginning to stir in her arms. It wouldn't be long until she woke again- if she woke at all. That thought froze the blood in her veins.

"Miss Dantra, you are nothing but a servant. You have no right to speak to me this way. I may have allowed it during the expedition, but I am in charge here, and I will _not_ tolerate such behavior." Hans scolded her in a dangerous tone of voice. He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer, leaning down into her face. He wasn't all that much taller than her, standing perhaps at six feet. Even so, he tried to use what little advantage he had to intimidate her. She could feel his breath against her skin."Am I understood?"

"I understand you, your highness, but you are still a visitor here. Regardless if Princess Anna put you in charge while she was gone, I still have more authority, and I will not be silent in this." Her voice stayed even in tone and volume, but her look was intense.

Thomas and Edward backed away to give them space. They obviously didn't want to get between the two in the struggle of power.

Nastassia met Hans' gaze without fear, his intimidation tactic clearly not working. She had ventured up the North Mountain, faced an ice creature with a wooden staff, and even went through a...war. That was correct, she realized. She had fought in a war once. A man such as Hans would not and could not make her back down. "Am I understood?" She echoed his words and cocked her head just slightly to the side as if to say _I dare you._

"Place her in the cell." He backed away from her suddenly with a stony expression. His eyes had betrayed his growing anger.

"Excuse me?" Nastassia almost physically reeled back in shock, and her chest tightened. She was scared for Elsa. If Hans considered her a threat now, then Nastassia would have to work harder to protect her. And she vowed she would.

"I said: Place her in the cell. That is an order, Miss Dantra." He called over his shoulder as he began to walk away. His body language said there was no room to argue.

"No, I will not-"

"I will not hesitate to charge you with treason, Miss Dantra. If you care at all about the Queen, you will do as I say." Hans whirled around and fixed her with a sharp glare as if he were daring her to say something. "And I know you care for her. More than a mere servant should."

Nastassia opened her mouth to argue, but only sighed in defeat. There was no use arguing. It would only further prove his point and damage her case. He would quickly and readily turn her in for treason.

Hans seemed satisfied with her reaction and a smug smile slowly crept upon his face. "As I thought." He turned on his heel once more and resumed his brisk departure.

Nastassia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing her anger to dissipate. She wanted to scream at him until she had nothing left to say. She counted back from ten and slowly opened her eyes with a composed expression.

"I'm afraid we have to follow his orders," Thomas sighed and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'll make sure to tell those guarding the cell that if you want to speak with her, you will be unrestricted."

"That would be wonderful, Thomas. Thank you." Her voice was tight as she responded to him. "Edward, keep an eye on Hans. I have a horrible feeling about this. When we were out there...I had this awful feeling. And I don't know if I'm overreacting or making it up, but Hans kept looking at me with this dark look in his eye on our return. It was like this wasn't an accident." She gestured to Elsa with her head. She replayed the chandelier crash in her head. Each time she thought about it, the less it appeared to be accidental.

"What do you mean?" Edward moved closer, lowering his voice. Thomas drew nearer to listen. "What happened out there?"

"At the Ice Palace, Weselton's guards ran ahead while we fought an ice creature that was defending the palace. They cornered her. She had to defend herself. We got there before she injured or killed someone. One of the guards was able to aim a crossbow at her and as she was distracted, he was going to fire and kill her. Hans ran and aimed it somewhere else." Nastassia took a steadying breath.

"What makes you think it wasn't an accident?" Edward prompted, tilting his head.

"He could have aimed the crossbow anywhere. But of all the places to aim, he managed to catch the only part holding the chandelier to the ceiling. She had to run, but she didn't quite make it." She paused and bit the inside of her cheek. When she spoke again, her voice was soft. "I thought she was dead at first. The chandelier was on her legs, and she was nearly impaled by one of the points. She wasn't visibly breathing and I couldn't make out a heartbeat at first."

"And she's been unconscious since then?" Thomas asked, brows furrowed in concern and thought.

"She woke briefly on the ride back, but she was dazed." Nastassia shifted Elsa as her head began to fall back. The Queen's eyes fluttered, but she settled without waking. "We should get her to the cell before she wakes."

"I'll keep an eye on Hans and try to stall him if you need me to." Edward nodded decisively, seeming to have made up his mind. "If it really wasn't an accident like you suspect, know that I am on your side and will do what it takes to protect the crown." He placed a hand on her shoulder then set off to find Hans with a determined stride.

"Come, Nastassia. I will show you to the dungeons." Thomas gestured for her to follow, and she reluctantly let him lead her.

****

Thomas shouldered the door open, the hinges sticking because of disuse. The cell itself was made of stone walls and flooring with wooden beams to keep the frame secured. A triangular window sat in the wall on the far side from the door. A cot was pushed against the right wall with a pillow but lacked a blanket.

Thomas entered and followed the chains attached to the floor to where they connected with a pair of cuffs hung on the wall. These were not made to wrap around the wrist but rather encase the full hand. He looked forlornly at them for a moment.

Nastassia followed and carefully laid Elsa on the cot. She settled her on her side and made sure the train of the dress would lay on the floor and out of the way. She didn't want the Queen to trip on it if she woke and wanted to stand. She turned to Thomas who offered the cuffs to her. It broke her heart to take them from him. The servant perched on the edge of the cot gently and clasped the metal cuffs around Elsa's hands. The locks clicked into place signaling that they were secure.

"It angers me," Thomas muttered. "These cuffs were designed to contain her. Nastassia, I know you two are close. I know you've done everything you can. But now is the time she really needs you. I stand with you." 

"Thank you, Thomas. I appreciate it. And I'm sure she would, too." Nastassia brushed a piece of hair out of Elsa's face, her hand lingering for a moment longer. She was waking slowly, stirring more frequently. Her brows had now furrowed. She seems to be having a nightmare of sorts, and Nastassia stroked her hair gently to soothe her. She calmed and settled again.

"It comforts me to know someone like you is on her side. It's been a long time since she's had a friend." He sighed, but a wistful and knowing smile had started to grow. "I'll give you a moment alone." He quietly left the room and closed the door.

Nastassia continued to pet Elsa's hair slowly. She thought about what Thomas had said. It was important that she did all she could to help. And more, now. She wouldn't abandon the Queen. Especially not now, when she really needed someone to stand up for her when she couldn't. She felt very warm all of a sudden and removed her cloak.

"Elsa, I know I promised that I would...well, you know the promise. But I don't think I could do it. Not now, at least. Now that I'm...it's going to be okay, okay?" She leaned in slightly, giving a pause and taking a breath. Tears were beginning to push at her eyes and her throat was clenching. It was getting harder to talk. "I'll figure something out. And if _I_ don't make it out of this...know that I love...loved every moment I worked for you." She hesitated for a moment, then leaned down. Nastassia gently pressed a kiss to Elsa's hairline, hovering for a second. As she stood, she laid her cloak over Elsa.

****

"Miss Dantra, how is she?" Edward asked when she entered the council room. All of the leaders were there, including Weselton and Hans. 

"Stable. She has minor cuts and bruises on her legs. The doctor assessed her as best as he could as she was still unconscious when he arrived. She doesn't have a concussion, luckily, but will probably wake with minor hearing issues and a minor headache." Nastassia reported, sinking into a chair tiredly. She still hadn't taken time to rest as her worry and adrenaline was keeping her going.

"She was very lucky not to have been killed." The French Leader said. Nastassia hadn't learned all their names as they hadn't been very personable to her because she was a servant.

"She should have been! Erik and Francis were nearly _killed_ by her! She's a monster!" Weselton shot up out of his seat, arms flailing wildly. 

"Who...are Erik and Francis?" Nastassia furrowed her brow. Had Weselton lost his mind?

"The men I sent with you! Did you not learn their names?" 

"They hadn't said very much. We were all focused on finding Princess Anna and surviving." Hans interjected, holding his hand out to calm Weselton.

"No one has said a word about what happened out there. How did the Queen get injured in the first place?" Another Leader (was he Dutch? She didn't know) asked.

"Prince Hans-"

"I was only trying to save the Queen, but the arrow struck the chandelier. It was never my intention to harm her." Hans interrupted Nastassia, talking over her. "Erik and Francis rushed ahead to kill the Queen, which was not our intention. I told them she was to not be harmed. The Queen became distracted and one of _your_ men aimed his crossbow. I acted as quickly as I could and pushed it away from her as far as I could."

"She _attacked_ them!" Weselton shouted. 

"She was defending herself!" Nastassia stood quickly, slamming her hands onto the table. Everyone jumped and turned to her. "_Your _men ran ahead with the intention to kill. I'm absolutely sure she told them she didn't want to fight but only did because _they_ attacked first. She only restrained them to protect herself."

"But if we hadn't arrived when we did, she surely would've killed them." Hans insisted.

"What?" The Dutch Leader asked. 

"We distracted her and that's when one chose to strike. I didn't want her harmed. But what happened was an accident. I feel terrible about it." Hans sank heavily into a chair, expression somber.

"An accident? How did you accidentally hit the connection point of the chandelier?" Edward stepped forward.

Hans turned his head, the somber expression melting into confusion. "Do you really suspect I tried to kill the Queen?"

"I am only trying to understand, your highness. Logically, the story doesn't make sense." Edward responded diplomatically, tilting his head.

"When the Queen is stressed, her powers act out. Isn't that right, Miss Dantra?" Hans gave her a side-eyed glance that made her heart hammer against her chest. It was a warning.

"That is correct. I don't understand how that is relevant, though." 

"Perhaps she shattered the chandelier so she could escape." Hans's voice held an undertone prompting her to go along with the story.

"But you said your arrow struck the chandelier," Edward interjected.

"Everything happened so fast. I can't recall what happened first. But if she did crash the chandelier, then she tried to kill us. _All _ of us." Hans looked directly at Nastassia, his intent clear to everyone in the room. She wasn't just a servant to the Queen. There was something else between them.

"She is a monster and deserves to die like one. My men were right to strike when they did. They decided to strike for love and protection of humanity." Weselton cried,

"No, they decided to strike for fear of the unknown. You are a coward hiding behind your men, who are just as cowardly as you. What we don't understand, we must learn. We should not fear what we don't know." Nastassia said, jaw set. 

"You are just a mere servant. How dare you speak to any of us this way? Why do you defend that sorceress so fiercely?" Weselton rushed towards her, eyes narrowed. 

"Because I am -"

"Nastassia Dantra is in love with the Queen," Hans said.

The room went silent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially have written 20k words for this. That's more than all of my original works combined.   
I'm considering taking a break between this and what would be the sequel to write another fandom. Most likely Marvel as I've had a fixation on Bucky Barnes lately.   
-KateAK

One Year Earlier

Nastassia knocked gently on the door to Elsa's study. It was fairly late and she hadn't seen the princess for some time. She wanted to be sure that she was getting to bed at a decent hour. She didn't get a response, so she slowly pushed the door open and slipped in. The candles had started to burn out, so the study had gotten dark. Stars were dotting the sky through the window, flickering brightly in the twilight. 

"Your highness?" Nastassia called quietly. There was no response, again. She struck a match and lit a candle. It cast enough light for her to see around the room. The sound of a book hitting the floor caught her attention. "Oh, my."

Elsa was curled up on the chaise, head resting against the armrest. Her hand was hanging off the edge, her gloved fingers brushing the spine. She had fallen asleep while reading.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Nastassia picked the book up and set it on the table beside the chaise. She carefully shifted the princess and looped her arm under Elsa's knees. After securing the princess's head against her chest, she lifted her up and made sure her hold was secure. Fortunately, she had left the door cracked. The servant nudged it open with her foot and blew the candle out.

The hallways were deserted, aside from a few guards keeping watch. One noticed Nastassia with the princess and left his station to assist opening the door to Elsa's current quarters. They were moving her into the Queen's Suite a week later. The study was connected to the bedroom in those, unlike her current ones. So at least she wouldn't have to go very far when this happened in the future. She thanked the guard as he opened the door for them. It shut behind her, leaving her along with the princess.

Nastassia laid her down gently on the bed and began to make her more comfortable. She removed her shoes and stockings as carefully as possible to not disturb her. Her overcoat was a little more difficult to slide off, but she managed. She set on the end of the bed. 

Elsa began to stir, her head turning to the side towards Nastassia. She breathed deeply and her eyes fluttered open. "Hmm...Stassia?"

"You fell asleep in the study reading, your highness. I carried you back to your room. Could you sit up so I can prepare you for bed?" Nastassia explained, giving her a soft smile.

Elsa tiredly sat up, eyes already drifting closed again. "Mhmm."

Nastassia retrieved a hairbrush from the vanity before climbing onto the bed behind Elsa. She untied the bun, letting the braid fall. She combed her fingers through the braid to loosen it up and began to brush the knots and tangles out. It was a soothing process for both of them.

Elsa leaned back against Nastassia as she fell asleep again, head resting against the servant's shoulder. 

Nastassia smiled fondly and hesitated to wake her. She was so tired and needed the rest, but she could properly sleep when she was out of her dress. "Your highness, please wake up."

"Five more minutes," Elsa complained turning her face into Nastassia's neck. Her skin was chilly, but her breath was warm. A shiver ran down her spine.

"You can go back to sleep in a few minutes."

"Promise?" Her sleepy blue eyes peered up at Nastassia, a childlike glow of hopefulness in them.

"I promise." Nastassia nodded, grinning. 

"Good."

"Here, stand up for a minute. Let me unlace your dress and retrieve your nightgown." Nastassia helped her to her feet and quickly untied the back of her blue dress. She slipped the straps over Elsa's shoulders and it dropped to the floor. She steadied the princess with a hand on her lower back as she stepped out of it. 

Elsa fumbled with the clasp at the front of her undershirt, trying to get it undone. Nastassia gently took her hands away and unclasped the shirt. She drew it over Elsa's head and folded it over her arm. 

Nastassia collected the dress, overcoat, and stockings on her arm and laid them on the bench by the vanity, also putting the hairbrush and ribbon to its place. She opened the dresser and pulled a new nightgown from within. She returned to Elsa and gently helped her into, straightening it out. She drew the covers back on the bed.

Elsa sat down on the edge of the bed, tugging her gloves off. "Thank you, Stassia." She mumbled as the servant took them and laid them on the nightstand.

"Of course, your highness. Good night." Nastassia turned to leave, but a cold hand caught her wrist. She froze in place.

"Wait. Please stay." Elsa gave a soft tug on her arm to emphasize her request.

"Your highness, I don't think that's appropriate." Nastassia turned back, her brow furrowed.

"Please?" She couldn't deny Elsa when she looked up at her with wide, glossy eyes.

Nastassia sighed and nodded. She nudged her shoes off and pulled her hair down, letting it free. She rounded the end of the bed and climbed on, settling in against the pillows. "I'll stay until you are asleep, then I will retire."

Elsa laid down and draped an arm across Nastassia's stomach, nestling her head on her shoulder. She breathed deeply and relaxed entirely, curled up against the servant. "Thank you."

Nastassia was still there when the morning sun broke through the curtains.

****

Silence fell heavily over the council room, each person processing what they had heard. She couldn't believe he'd said that in front of everyone. Her loyalty to Elsa had nothing to do with any personal feelings she may or may not have had for the Queen. The leaders looked to her, each with the same question in their eyes. But they didn't have the courage to ask her outright. Even Weselton had gone oddly quiet. The implications were loaded and the room felt like a weight had settled over it. 

"Miss Dantra." Hans started, breaking the silence with gentle prodding. God, she wanted to throw something at him. Or choke him out. Either would work for her.

Nastassia gave him a side-eye glance, her teeth digging into the inside of her lip. "Yes?" She meant to sound more confident or firm but it came out weak and soft.

"Is it true?" He urged, inclining his head towards her.

_Was_ it true? She hesitated, her brow furrowing. Is that what she had been feeling? Love? She wasn't sure, but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to be right. She looked over the room, judging each person. Weselton would surely have a conniption fit. Edward had probably known by now. He seemed perceptive enough to recognize it before she even knew it. She didn't know the rest of the nobles to know their reaction.

"Well?" Weselton prompted.

"I...I suppose it is, in a way." Nastassia muttered, eyes falling to the table. "I wouldn't call it love, not now, but I know my feelings regarding the Queen are not strictly platonic." 

Silence fell again for a moment before Weselton burst out laughing with a high pitched cackle that made shame build in the pit of Nastassia's stomach. Some of the other leaders started to chuckle along with Weselton. She clenched her jaw, face heating up. Edward was even looking at her strangely. 

"_You_? A _servant_? In love with the _Queen_?" Weselton cried, putting a hand on the table. "Oh, _please_ spare me! You are just a servant!"

Nastassia turned and righted her chair to give her hands something to do. The ridicule was wearing her already thin patience down. She breathed through her nose to keep herself calm. She didn't need to break out in violence over this.

"Did you think you could swoop in and save the day and expect her to _love_ you? A monster such as her could never love anyone, let alone a mere servant like you!" Weselton continued to cackle, tears streaming down his face. "And a woman, no less!

Hans smirked at Nastassia when she turned. He'd done this on purpose to ruin her connection to the others and destroy any trust they had in her. She clenched her fist to restrain from throwing a chair at his stupidly perfect face. He looked so smug behind his hardly concealing look of sympathy.

Nastassia strode out of the room, needing to get out and get some air. She knew this would happen if she had even hinted that she fancied the Queen. Her relationship with Elsa had never been like the traditional servant and ruler. They'd always been more like friends, maybe even more if Nastassia allowed herself to dream. She knew it was dangerous to dream such things, but her heart couldn't help itself.

"Miss Dantra! Wait!" Edward rushed after her, closing the door on his way out. She didn't stop. She didn't need to hear his ridicule and lose the one person she trusted in this palace. "Wait, please!"

"What? Have you come to mock me as well?" Nastassia whirled around, tears pushing at her eyes. She was so tired that her emotions were getting out of control. She was nearly hysterical at this point as she'd been awake at least twenty-four hours. "If you are, save it. I don't need to hear anymore, especially not from you. I get it. You hate me because I like women."

"No, of course not! I came to tell you that I support you and that I am still on your side." Edward slowed and gave her a soft look. "I had the impression that you weren't interested in men. And when I watched you interact with the Queen and run after her, I could see just how much you care and devote yourself to her."

"You...knew?" Nastassia allowed a few tears to spill over onto her cheeks.

"My sister is homosexual. I learned to recognize others who might be as well when I played wingman for her." Edward smiled and gave a good-natured chuckle. "I will keep an eye on Hans and the rest and let you know what happens. You should get some rest. I promise to wake you if anything happens."

"Viscount Brice...thank you." Nastassia sniffled and wiped the tears away. He drew her into a tight hug, swaying her back and forth slightly. 

"Of course, Miss Dantra. Now, you need to rest. Go."

****

A couple of hours later, Nastassia sat up in a bed that was not her own. She blinked sleep from her eyes and looked down. She'd started for her own room, but her feet had a mind of their own and she found herself in front of Elsa's quarters. She had been far too tired to return to her own room and passed out on Elsa's bed. In any other situation, this wouldn't have been proper but the circumstances were far from normal and she was way too exhausted from the journey.

She swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood, stretching. She'd only been able to sleep for a short amount of time, and even then it was fitful. She was far too worried about Elsa and what Hans was planning. She pulled her shirt back on and started to button it, eyes drifting to the rest of the room. She'd fallen asleep here a handful of times, either on the couch or next to the Queen. Her legs ached, now, and her lower back was starting to seize. That's what she gets for riding for hours on end. 

Nastassia heard a distant commotion from down the hall, and she furrowed her brow curiously. As she slid her boots back on, she listened for anything else, but nothing came. That concerned her. She pulled her discarded jacket on, finding it was much colder than it had been before she'd fallen asleep. She absently buttoned it up, eyes unfocused as her mind drifted. Was Elsa awake, yet? She should check on her.

Nastassia stepped out into the hallway and tied her hair up in a loose ponytail. She passed by Elsa's study, the one that happened to lock from the outside, and paused as a voice drifted out to her.

"I would have to stage a little accident for Elsa," It was Hans speaking. She pressed her ear to the door carefully as to not make any noise.

If there was someone with him, she didn't hear their response over the extinguishing of a fire. 

"But then, she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." Hans continued with maliciousness in his voice.

"Please," Anna whimpered, her voice incredibly weak. 

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa, and bring back summer." Nastassia's breath froze and her eyes widened in fear. He was going to kill Elsa. She had to get down to the dungeons and warn her. She backed away slowly, trying not to make any noise to alert Hans that she was out there.

Without a second thought, she took off running down the hall, grateful she was still in pants and flat shoes. She wouldn't have been able to run properly in heavy skirts in heels. She flew down the stairs, hand hovering above the railing to catch herself if she tripped. The main foyer was deserted, and she burst through the doors into the cold courtyard, headed straight for the dungeons. Something had seemed off with Hans, and now he had revealed his intentions. The chandelier wasn't an accident. It had been a failed assassination attempt. 

Nastassia rushed down the dungeon stairs, grabbing a spare sword from the wall. She would fight their way out if she had to. It was hard to breathe, either from running or the sudden panic that had taken hold of her. 

"Let me into her cell." She ordered, starting towards it with her shoulders squared. The guards nodded and moved out of her way, noticing the sharp look in her eye. The door was stuck with ice and she had to shoulder it open, shoving her weight into it. It folded in and she stumbled. 

Elsa whirled around, eyes wide and full of fear. She relaxed when she saw Nastassia, though tears pushed at her eyes. "Nastassia?"

"Hey, I don't have much time. Move back. I'm breaking you out." Elsa quickly took a few steps back, but the cuffs around her hands jerked her forward. Nastassia raised the sword above her head and swung it down, striking the chains. They didn't even chip and she cursed under her breath. "Okay, new plan. The cuffs are metal. If you get them to a low enough temperature, you should be able to break them and run. Can you do that?"

Elsa looked to her hands then back to Nastassia and she shook her head sadly. "I've become a threat to Arendelle, Nastassia."

"No, _no_! I'm not doing that. I'm trying to save you, Elsa. Hans plans to kill you and take the throne for himself. You need to get out of here." Nastassia's head turned to the side as shouting echoed down the halls. "I'll stall them as much as I can. Just get out of here."

"Nastassia, you promised me that if I ever became a threat to Arendelle, you would kill me. Why won't you do it?" Elsa whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. 

Nastassia approached her and gently wiped them away with a small smile. "Because there's still another way. Freeze the cuffs and get out of here, okay?"

"Be careful, Stassia." Elsa nodded and the temperature in the room started to decline.

Nastassia backed away and yanked the door shut behind her. She heard footsteps on the stone stairs. Hans was leading a small group of soldiers down the stairwell. She made eye contact with him and took a step back, ready to run. If she could get him drawn away from the cell and could buy Elsa some time, then her job would be done.

"Guards! Seize her! She's committed treason!" Hans ordered, and the soldiers closest to her grabbed her arms tightly. She fought against them, swinging the sword up to try and put some distance between them. One grabbed her wrist harshly, making her cry out and release the weapon. She continued to thrash until someone kicked the back of her knees, sending her to the ground. "You just couldn't stay out of the way, could you?"

"You don't know what you're up against." Nastassia curled her lip back in a sneer, panting. She jerked against the guards holding her only to be met with Hans backhanding her. "You're a coward."

Hans knotted his hand in her hair and roughly pulled her head up to look him in the eye. He cocked his head, a pitying expression playing on his features. "You're such a waste. How beautiful a wife you would've made one day."

"You have no idea what you're doing." She hissed as he yanked her head back. 

"Queen Elsa has killed Princess Anna, and thus she is guilty of treason. I must act in place of a regent and sentence Queen Elsa to death." Hans growled, leaning down into her face. "And if you don't get out of my way, I'll have you executed alongside her."

"I'd rather die than turn against my Queen. I have laughed in the face of Death. You are just a scared little boy who thinks he's entitled to things he cannot have." Nastassia laughed breathlessly, tugging her arms again to test the hold. Too secure to escape. The temperature in the hallway dropped and the sound of the howling wind made her grin. Ice crept up on the stones and window, crackling as it traced patterns. 

"You are scared to lose her because she's the only one who thought you weren't a disgrace." Hans narrowed his eyes.

"I'd rather be a disgrace than be _you_." Nastassia spat. "You think yourself a hero but you're the villain."

"I will save Arendelle from this winter and from traitors like you. That's what a hero would do." Hans straightened up, jaw set.

"You are insignificant."

Hans slammed her head into the wall and the world went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a bootleg of the show and the Weselton scene was perfect and I knew it had to be an Elsa and Nastassia thing

"Miss Dantra, what do you think?" Elsa asked, holding her arms out. The gown was still being made for her coronation ceremony and another fitting had been called for. The construction was finally done, but the designs had yet to be put on. The embroidery would be added once all the fittings and alterations had been made. The deep teal dress was a beautiful contrast to her light hair and skin. The black undershirt was snug and fit into her gloves perfectly, but the high collar was very much _not_ Elsa. The dress's corset was tightened around her waist and she jerked a little as she was tugged off balance.

"Is there a petticoat that will go under the skirts?" Nastassia asked the seamstress, head tilted.

"Yes, Ma'am! Would you like to see that?" The seamstress bustled over to a table where a white petticoat was laid out.

"If that's alright, your highness?" 

"If that's what you need to see to make an opinion, Miss Dantra, then it's alright." Elsa dropped her arms as the seamstress returned with the petticoat. She stepped into the underskirt and held the dress up as far as the corset would let her. The seamstress hooked it and helped her smooth the dress out overtop. The petticoat made the skirt fuller, the hem brushing the floor properly. 

"There. How does that look, ma'am?" The seamstress stepped back with a smile, adjusting the measuring tape around her neck.

"Can you do a turn for me, your highness?" Nastassia asked with a teasing lilt to her voice. Elsa shot her an unamused glare and did a slow turn, holding her arms out to show off the dress. "You look incredible, your highness."

Elsa blushed and averted her gaze. She laced her hands together in front of her, a shy smile rising on her lips. "Thank you. But really, the handiwork of the garment is beautiful." 

"Is everything ready for embroidery?" Nastassia turned to the seamstress, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She'd rushed to throw her hair up this morning and it was already falling apart.

"Yes. But could we try the cloak with the dress?" The seamstress - what was her name? Evelyn? - asked.

"Your highness?" 

"I have time before my council meeting, so I don't mind." Elsa pulled at the collar of the undershirt with a slight grimace."I hate to ask, but is there some way to loosen the collar just a touch? There's just a soft pressure and it's making me a little anxious."

"Of course! We can get that touched up before sending it in for embroidery. It won't be too difficult. I was afraid it might've been too tight and left some allowance in the seams." Evelyn said, unhooking the cloak around the mannequin's neck and pulling it around to the princess. She drew it over her shoulders and clasped it, pulling at the fabric to make it lay correctly. 

"That's beautiful." Nastassia breathed as Evelyn stepped away. The deep purple complimented the color of the dress perfectly. Cool colors had always looked incredible on Elsa because of her pale complexion, but there was something about _this_ specific outfit that made her look radiant. "How does that feel, your highness?"

"Once the collar of the shirt is loosened, it should be perfect." Elsa ran a hand down the edge of the cloak, admiring the fabric and craftsmanship. 

"This may just be me, but would there be some way to add a hook to the shirt?" Nastassia asked, stepping up to Elsa and taking hold of the top of the cloak where it clasped. Elsa tilted her chin to give her hands space. "Here, specifically. The cloak is so long and heavy that I would like it to be secure somewhere else in case someone accidentally steps on it. We don't want the Princess to be strangled."

Evelyn nodded and made a note on a pad of paper sitting on a nearby desk. "I hadn't thought of that, but now that you've brought it up, I have a few other ideas of how to make sure that there won't be any malfunctions in wardrobe that could be harmful." 

"What would we do without you, Nastassia?" Elsa said with a fond smile. 

Nastassia turned to answer her but realized how close they were. She froze slightly, staring at Elsa with widened eyes. Her eyes had green specks in them near her pupil. She'd never noticed that before. Her eyes flickered down to Elsa's lips - she rarely wore makeup, but she was wearing a light gloss today which made her lips look pink - and wondered what would happen if she just leaned in and -

Evelyn cleared her throat awkwardly and tucked her pencil behind her ear. "That should be all, your highness. The embroidery will be finished and the only other fitting we will need to do is for your undershirt."

"Uh - yes, thank you." Elsa was the first to break eye contact with Nastassia, turning to look at the seamstress with a light blush. 

Nastassia stepped back to allow Evelyn room to remove the cloak. "I'll be waiting in the hall, your highness. The council meeting is in half an hour."

"Of course, Nastassia. Thank you." Elsa smiled again and Nastassia's heart skipped a beat. She bowed her head and stepped out of the room as Evelyn approached Elsa to help her undress. 

She pressed her back into the wall, taking a breath to calm herself. She was royally screwed.

****

"Okay, wait...what?" Nastassia muttered around a bobby pin. She furrowed her brow and stared in confusion at the paper with her instructions. She picked it up and read it closer, mumbling the words to try and make sense of them.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked, turning her head slightly to look at the servant in the mirror.

"No. I think I'm just having comprehension issues." Nastassia replied, reaching over to put the paper down. Elsa snorted lightly in amusement. "It should be simple. Twist the braid and pin it."

"My hair has never done what we wanted it to. Remember my first council meeting? I was almost late because we couldn't get my bangs to lay down. Until you had the genius idea of a headband." Elsa smiled broadly. "I think growing out my bangs and getting rid of them was the best decision I've ever made.

"Your portraits in the halls gave me the idea. Your bangs were certainly troublesome when they wanted to be. Here, hold this, please?" Elsa brought her hand up and placed it over Nastassia's to hold the braid in place. Nastassia slipped a few bobby pins in to secure it. "There! I was twisting it the wrong way. Now it's working."

"I knew you could do it." Elsa dropped her hand and watched Nastassia continue to work to secure the bun. The coronation was a big deal and Elsa wasn't the only one rehearsing. Nastassia had been practicing her hairstyle for the better part of an hour now, doing and undoing and redoing until she got it perfect. There wasn't much on Elsa's schedule today, so the Princess didn't mind.

"Because I just did it ten minutes ago?" 

"Well, yes, but also because you're intelligent and if anyone could find a solution to a difficult problem, it's you." Elsa suddenly started giggling.

"What?"

Elsa held up a section of hair that had been missed in the initial braid.

"Oh, for heaven's sake." 

Elsa burst into laughter as Nastassia sighed.

****

"When I step forward with my right foot, you step back with your left," Nastassia said, slowly stepping forward. Elsa hesitantly took a step backward. "Then step together. Step to your left, together. Step with your right, forward, as I step back with my left. Then step to your right and we're back where we started."

Elsa furrowed her brow and did as said, gaze flickering between her feet and Nastassia's face. She was slow and jerky with no particular rhythm. 

"There, good. Let's try again. Back...side...forward- ah." Nastassia winced and lightly hissed as Elsa stepped on her foot. 

"I'm sorry!" Elsa drew back, covering her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, your highness. I'm not fragile." Nastassia held her hand out with a smile. "Let's try again."

"What if I step on your foot again?" Elsa looked down at the ground with worry. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Then let's take off our shoes so it doesn't hurt as much _if_ you step on my foot again." She offered, toeing her shoes off. She leaned down and picked them up, moving them out of the way. "Besides, dancing in socks is so much more fun."

"I've never done that before," Elsa admitted, sliding her shoes off and placing them next to the Nastassia's. "Granted, I've never danced before."

"Well, first time for everything, then. Come on, let's try again. I know you can get this." Nastassia held her hand out and grinned when Elsa took it. She pulled her quickly back to the center of the ballroom, bracing her with a hand on her waist as Elsa slipped. 

"You have too much faith in me." Elsa grabbed her shoulder to steady herself, stockings making it hard to find her footing on the waxed floor. She laughed and nearly fell onto Nastassia. 

"Nonsense. I have the perfect amount of faith in you." Nastassia helped her straighten up, grinning as they settled back into position. "Ready? And...back."

****

"Your Majesty?" Kai interrupted the quiet conversation between Elsa and Nastassia. "I present the Duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton! Duke of _Weselton_!" The short and thin man from the chapel shouted with indignation. He sniffed and turned to Elsa. "Ah, your Majesty. Might we talk without a mere servant around?"

"Miss Dantra is here as a personal guest as thanks for her loyal service to me over the years. If she wishes to stay, she can." Elsa pleasantly said with a thin smile.

Weselton grumbled under his breath for a moment before straightening back up, sour expression wiped off his face. "As your most profitable trading partner, it was about time we met face to face. And lucky me, what a _wonderful_ face you have."

Elsa tilted her head with her brow lightly furrowed. She was unsure of how to answer but the duke brushed past it and continued on in.

"I mean, I have met some queens whose faces could choke a horse. And there's no trading _them_ in. What you get is what you get." The Duke whinnied in a flirtatious manner if that was even something that was possible before laughing.

Elsa stared wide-eyed at the duke, mouth slightly agape as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. She took a breath as if she _were_ going to say something, but nothing came out.

Nastassia was trying to keep her expression neutrally pleasant, but it was growing more difficult with each passing second. This man was old enough to be her father and he was _flirting_ with Elsa. A small spark of jealousy lit in her chest and the urge to sweep the Queen off burned in the back of her mind. She bit the inside of her lip to keep in place.

"But _you_ \- oh ho ho!" The Duke made a twisting motion with his hips and Elsa's head reared back. "You are a model queen."

Elsa slowly turned to look at Nastassia, a hidden look of disbelief and confusion in her eyes. She was smiling, though Nastassia knew she did that uncontrollably when she was in an uncomfortable situation. 

She shrugged and returned the look before Elsa turned back to him.

"Thank you?" Elsa sounded unsure of her answer but he paid no mind to it. The band struck up a new song and he jumped to life.

"Dance with me?"

"Ah - "

"Come! Let me tempt you with my...tango." Weselton quirked a brow before throwing his hand up and extending the other to Elsa with a loud whisper of _salsa_. She flinched back, surprised at the sudden movement.

Nastassia nearly choked on air. She stared at this very strange man and wondered where he'd come from. 

"Thank you, but I don't dance," Elsa said, finally finding her voice.

"Excuse me!?"

"I um - "

"What she means is that she _can't_ dance." Nastassia swept in front of Elsa, coming to her rescue. "She's terrible. Worst I've _ever_ seen, frankly."

Elsa blushed and turned her head away, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't want you to lose a toe," Nastassia dramatically stage whispered behind her hand.

"A toe?" Weselton laughed and Nastassia joined him, placing a hand on her chest daintily. 

"Or mess up _those_ fantastic boots." She gestured to the duke's choice of footwear with a smile. He waved her off with a flattered smirk. "What do they give you? Another two, three inches?" 

Nastassia used her fingers to measure out a few inches and held her hand level with his head. He had to be a foot shorter than her, the heels she was wearing included.

Weselton sputtered indignantly, reeling back. He sniffed in offense. "I've never heard of a _queen_ who can't dance." He leaned to the side to spit out his underhanded insult at Elsa.

"Oh! Well, I've heard," Nastassia glanced back to Elsa, a spark of mischief in her eyes. "What you get is what you get." She chuckled lightly, letting a moment of space fill the conversation before she repeated his strange way of inviting the Queen to dance, including the whisper-shouted _salsa_.

Elsa could barely contain her laughter, holding a hand to her chest and turning away to hide the fact she was nearly in tears.

Weselton started and scoffed. He backed away, shaking his head, and gestured for his two bodyguards to follow him. "There's something _severely_ wrong with those two!"

As soon as he was out of earshot, Elsa let herself dissolve into hysterics. She grabbed Nastassia's hands and doubled over. It took her a moment to catch her breath and calm herself. 

"Thank you." Elsa squeezed her hands, still giggling lightly. She straightened up and pulled back, imitating Weselton's weird hip wiggle. "_You_ are a model attendant."

"Oh! Why thank you! I take after my Queen." Nastassia curtsied exaggeratedly, grinning. "That has to be one of the strangest interactions I've ever seen. Goodness. I thought I was going to burst with laughter."

"I didn't know what to say! What _could_ I say to...to _that__?"_

"What, this?" Nastassia repeated the hip wiggle and Elsa broke into laughter again. "Is that going to be a new inside joke between us?"

"Yes, of course, it is!" Elsa took her hands and Nastassia's breath was taken away. She was radiant, the smile on her face bright enough to outshine the stars. Nastassia suddenly wanted to lean in and kiss her. "I'm so happy you're here tonight. I can't imagine if I'd had to go through that conversation alone. Thank you for being my knight in shining armor."

"Of course, Elsa. I'll always be your knight in shining armor." 

****

Nastassia groaned and slowly opened her eyes, blinking to clear her swimming vision. Her head throbbed with her heart's beating and she sat up carefully, wincing as vertigo made her dizzy. She leaned against the stone wall, bringing a hand up to touch the painful part of her forehead. She looked down at her wrists with narrowed eyes, finally noticing the shackles. She drew her hand back, a small amount of blood painting her fingertips. Her last memory was spotty but she knew one thing: Elsa was still in danger.

She rested her head back against the wall, shivering at the cold. The temperature must have dropped at least twenty degrees since she was last awake and her cloak was still in Elsa's cell. If she could get free, she could snag it before venturing out to find the Queen. She whimpered in pain, closing her eyes as the light made the throbbing worse. 

The wind howled outside her cell, rattling the glass window and whistling through loose stones. Snow blasted past the glass, proving how bad the storm was outside. She opened her eyes again, gazing around the cell. There wasn't a bed, which explained why she was on the floor. The window was tiny and high up, so she couldn't see what was happening in the outside world. Ice was creeping down from the ceiling. She shifted onto her knees and shakily stood, supporting herself on the wall. Her shackles weren't attached to anything but themselves, which allowed her to walk freely. 

A pair of keys jingled and she turned quickly. Her head swam and she leaned her shoulder against the wall, blinking to clear the spots in her vision. The door swung in and Edward stepped in with a relieved look. Thomas stood behind him, holding her cloak and pulling the keys from the door.

"Nastassia! You're okay, thank heavens." Edward rushed up to her and pulled her into a hug. She groaned from being jostled. He pulled back and held her at arm's length with a concerned expression. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. My head just hurts really bad. Hans...slammed it into the wall and knocked me out." Nastassia said with a slight grimace. Edward gently reached up and touched the wound on her forehead. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the blood carefully. 

"If I were a competent sword fighter, I would challenge him to a duel just for hurting you," Edward growled, tucking the cloth away.

"Where is Hans now?"

"He ran out into the storm after the Queen five minutes ago. You were knocked unconscious twenty minutes ago." Thomas passed her cloak to Edward and unlocked her shackles, tossing them to the ground. She rubbed her wrists. The heavy chains had irritated and bruised her skin. She accepted her cloak and clipped it around her shoulders. "The Queen escaped and ran out on the fjord. We haven't seen anyone return yet." 

"What about Anna? Has she come back from her expedition?" Nastassia gathered her hair and tied it up, wincing as the pulling made a sharp pain run through her temple. 

"Princess Anna...is dead. She married Hans before she died. It was too late to save her. She died to a frozen heart." Edward said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Did Hans tell you that?"

"Yes?"

"Then don't believe it entirely. I overheard him in the study with who I assume had been Anna. He told her about his plans. She wouldn't have married him after that. She may be gone, but he is no heir to this throne." Nastassia walked towards the door, injury forgotten in her determination. "If he's out there trying to find Elsa, then he is going to kill her. I have to find her first."

"Nastassia, it's too dangerous to go out there right now. You must be insane to think you could make it out there, let alone _find_ the Queen!" Edward grabbed her arm to stop her. "And you're injured, despite all that!" 

"Love makes you do crazy things, Edward. Like walking into the eye of a storm. But if she's out there and I can help, I'll walk into any storm to find her. I'd walk through Hell to find her." Nastassia smiled gently at him and placed a hand on his. She looked up at the window. The whiteout conditions made her nervous, but she wouldn't let it stop her. 

"Just be careful. That's all I ask." 

"I will, Edward. I promise." Nastassia left her cell and glanced down the hall, making sure she was able to get to Elsa's cell without being seen. She moved quickly, silencing her steps as best as possible to avoid detection. The door to Elsa's cell was still open and there was a giant hole in the wall. 

The cuffs were split open on the floor, ice coating the metal. She stepped over them and wasted no time climbing over the stones of the blown-out wall.

The wind whipped her face numb the moment she was away from the dungeon wall. Snow cut her skin with icy claws. She tucked her head down, holding her hand up to try and see through the storm. She could barely see in front of her nose, let alone three feet in front of her. She called Elsa's name, knowing the winds carried it away. She continued to push through the blizzard, periodically shouting for the Queen. It was getting increasingly difficult to walk and a particularly strong gust knocked her off her feet.

Nastassia grunted as her knees slammed into the ice. Her pants stuck to the frozen ground as she tried to stand. She pressed a hand to her thigh, boosting herself upright and stumbling forward. The ice creaked underneath her. The wind buffeted her ears, which were now completely numb from cold. Her head was throbbing even worse, but she ignored it.

"Come on...Elsa! Elsa, where are you?" She shouted, a shiver running up her spine. The wind picked up even more and she had to lean into it to avoid falling over. She cupped her hands around her mouth and nose, exhaling to warm up her fingers. It was hard to breathe from how cold it was. The wind was relentless, never giving a moment of reprieve. 

Suddenly, a wave of snow and air rushed by and everything stood still. Snowflakes were suspended in mid-air, hanging as if time had been stopped. The fjord was creepily silent, the wind gone. It was like the whole world had come to a halt, leaving everything in total silence.

She caught herself before she fell, looking around in confusion. In the distance and through the no longer falling snow, she saw Hans standing over a collapsed Elsa. She watched in horror as Hans drew a sword and raised it above his head.

Nastassia screamed Elsa's name.


End file.
